The Madness in white
by naruto05
Summary: sasuke finds himself along with naruto in a completely white room with no where to go. sasuke's mind is in tumoil after finding out the truth behind his clan massacre, will naruto be able to heal the scar that has filled sasuke's heart. XxNarusasuxX time-period during shippuden
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: even though i am writing another story right now my brain was not letting this idea go so here i am. i hope you enjoy the story.^^

naruto does not belong to me but to masashi kishimoto.

' i killed itachi, i-i will avenge him. how dare the village think they got away with ordering my clans death, if it's the last thing i do i will avenge my nii-san' sasuke thought letting his tears fall freely. after that team taka went deep into the forest, put up their tents and sleeping bag's and drifted off into sleep.

~ sasuke's pov ~

I wake silently feeling uncomfortable at the hard ground. but even though he was used to sleeping on the forest this felt a little different. I open my eyes and then my eyes widen as i am not in my tent but a very very white room. I take my stance in a split second, now alert looking at my surroundings only seeing white but then i hear something. I widen my senses and hear soft snoring behind me. i turn and I'm shocked since i would mistake that full head of blonde hair anywhere. " what the-" i stop myself before i start freaking out. Uchihas don't freak out but it does seem that they go against there village planning a coup. no time to think about that he needed to get out of here, he _needed_ to fucking kill Danzo to avenge his nii-san. I growled loudly not sure what to do in this situation.

~ naruto's pov ~

i wake but i don't open my eyes, i look for my blanket as I feel a little cold but instead of my blanet i touch a hard surface. I slowly open my eyes still feeling a little drowsy and i see white and a lot of it. I focus and realize that I'm not alone. its sasuke!? it couldn't be but that lithe frame, creamy white skin, and- ok but to the topic. " _Na-ru-to"_ growled at me, i gulped.

~ normal pov ~

sasuke had growled to naruto warning him. " _naruto would you mind telling me where the hell are we, before i fucking killing you"_ sasuke had exclaimed maliciously tensing his shoulders. naruto's eyes widened, " sasuke calm down, i have no idea where we are or how i got here please believe dattebayo" naruto pleaded with serious and worried eyes. sasuke sighed knowing that naruto wasn't lying, he could tell considering naruto wasn't the best liar. sasuke walked toward the wall, waited a moment and then started hitting the wall fiercely." sasuke stop! your going to hurt yourself!" naruto yelled walking towards sasuke and gasped. sasuke hands were covered with blood and very bruised. naruto rushed towards holding sasuke's wrists back from hitting the wall again. " let me go naruto! let go! I need to get out of here! i-i need to avenge i-itachi" sasuke sobbed the last part. sasuke's knees buckled under him not able to hold him any longer. naruto looked at him with sorrowful eyes knowing the reason since tobi had told him, this was the confirmation. naruto moved his hands from sasuke's wrist and down to sasuke's chest holding him in place.

Naruto held sasuke from behind knowing that if tried to talk right now, he'd get hit in the face or sasuke would push him away. sasuke was still sobbing from all the confusion and heartbreak that had happened in the past 24 hours. " let me go naruto, let go-" sasuke would have kept going if it wasn't for the fact that another sob caught in his throat. naruto held sasuke even tighter trying to tell sasuke that he was there for sasuke. naruto wished he could something more sasuke but for now this was all he could do. after a while sasuke stopped crying but naruto realized that sasuke had fallen asleep in his arms. naruto turned sasuke to face him, he saw red tear streaks and red puffy eyes that were now closed. naruto laid sasuke down, he pushed sasuke's bangs out of the way and laid next to him feeling very sleepy all of sudden. the last thing naruto seen was sasuke tear streaked face sleeping to the thought of how beautiful sasuke looked. and he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm free! free! i'm free from the abomination called summer school haha finally^^

naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto, i only resent him for chapter 700 but you know whatever

 _Chapter 2: denial_

For the first time in a long, long while sasuke had gotten a good's night sleep. Everyday after after the clan massacre he would have nightmares about that night. And after he killed itachi, they had become worse that sasuke refused to sleep but eventually he had to. They had plagued him like bees swarming their honey, honey that seeped into his skin and made him feel like he was going mad. But when he woke, he felt ,no, he knew it was the best sleep he had in _Years._ There was no chill binding memories, sweat clinging to him, and lungs out of breath. He only felt warmth which he hadn't felt even under the many blankets that he went under when it became chilly during his lonely nights in the uchiha household.

sasuke slowly open his eyes only seeing white. so he wasn't dreaming about being stuck in a white room with uzumaki naruto. he felt something holding on to his hips, sasuke looked down and saw large tan hands that were holding on to him like a life line. sasuke's eyes widened, he slowly loosened himself from naruto not wanting to think about why naruto wrapped himself to him.

sasuke than remembered what happened the day before( or he assumed since he had no clue what time it was), he kept repeating to himself that he did not cry in front naruto like a five year old girl. denying how soothing naruto's warmth, and the way he acted. sasuke walked towards to a corner of the white room, and sat down bringing his knees to his chest wanting to dig himself a hole and just die. After a couple of minutes naruto stirred from his sleep missing the comfort of another body closed against him.

naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked them open. He then remembered what happened the day before or earlier he wasn't actually sure what time it was. But sasuke was nowhere in sight until he lifted himself up and saw sasuke hugging his knees in one of the corner's of the white room. "sasuke" naruto called out to sasuke. Wanting to know if he was okay but to naruto it seemed that no sasuke was not okay. He actually looked like he was panicking or having a silent melt down unlike the one he had earlier. Naruto started slowly walking towards sasuke not wanting to freak out or something because he knew that sasuke was in a bad state of mind. Sasuke raised his head from his knees with anguish in his eyes, " get away from me naruto, j-just get away", he didnt want break down again. he didn't want to feel the sadness that consumed earlier, he didn't want naruto to look at him with those blue cerulean eyes that made him feel like he was, well like he was only one in those eyes.

" sasuke i know your confused but you need to let it out dattebayo, holding your pain in just hurts more... i would know" naruto had known that pain as he tried holding the pain of jiriaya's death but with the help of iruka-sensei and shikamaru, he would have been able to fully move on. So know he would help sasuke because that what friends are for, and he wanted to heal the pain that has engraved itself into sasuke's heart. Naruto's eyes grew with determination, he sat directly across from sasuke like about 10 feet away." sasuke I'm going to sit here and talk to you no matter what and i know this isn't the best situation but we need to work together dattebayo" naruto pleaded with sasuke wanting him to open his heart to naruto even just a little bit.

sasuke only looked at him but didn't say a word. He didn't want to say something that would change his mind so his lips stayed sealed and they were going to stay that way." you know sasuke, you were right when you told me that I didn't know how losing a loved one felt. when Jiriaya died i felt like a part of my heart was ripped out, i felt like i was going mad with the need to fucking kill the bastard who killed my sensei but i was taught to never make hate not to create more. I know that you are in pain sasuke but you don't want to let out those feelings, sasuke did i tell you how i felt when you left the village" sasuke raised his head at that " i felt so empty, i was angry at you for not wanting to come back but then after not being to able to actually bring you back to yo- our home. I wanted to bring you back so bad, you were my rival, my friend, my-" naruto stopped not knowing what he was going to say because sasuke didn't feel like a brother to him. he felt like much much more, and he wasn't sure how to put it in words. His mind supplied a silent answer, _maybe you love him,_ he ignored it. He didn't want accept that thought, it would just bring him pain anyway.

sasuke stayed silent not wanting to disrupt but not wanting hear anymore. He wasn't sure what to feel about the things that naruto had told him. Naruto was so open about his feelings and sasuke couldn't be more closed about them. But every time he seen naruto's face scrunch up with pain it made his heart hurt for some unknown reason. He didnt want to think about those feelings, it would mean implying that he had any feelings toward naruto. He wasn't ready for that and he would deny it all the way.

" but you know sasuke, i think I'm glad were here. Even though i have no idea where we are but I'm talking to without you trying to send me to the grave early and it makes me so happy dattebayo." after those last words naruto stopped talking about his feelings and just started to talk about the adventures he had while traveling with jiriaya. After talking for some hours, naruto realized that sasuke had fallen asleep. He also noticed that sasuke's eyebrows weren't scrunched up in anger or pain but instead replaced with the relaxing features that adjourned only an angel can occupy. Naruto was happy that he was able to get sasuke to relax with his funny adventures. He promised sasuke that he will break through that shell and he never went back on a promise.

Naruto laid down sleeping to the image of a smiling sasuke that looked as beautiful as angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: anybody else feeling like the weather haas gotten crazy or is it just me. anyway's here's another chapter

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 3: Anger_

When sasuke had woken from his sleep, he realized that there were no nightmares which relieved him but there was no warmth like last time. He didn't want to think about what naruto told him earlier. The raw feelings that shown on naruto's face made him want to disappear, to make amends but it was too late. it was too late for anything anymore.

When naruto woke up it wasn't by himself but by a punch in the gut. " what the-" naruto was surprised when another round of punches came flying to him. He stepped back, realizing that sasuke was trying to fight him. " sasuke! stop! it's no use to fight dattebayo!" naruto tried convincing sasuke but sasuke didn't say anything but only looked at naruto with eyes filled with anger. " Fine! you want to fight sasuke well fight!" naruto readied his stance and lunged at sasuke not with anger but determination. he knew sasuke needed to blow off steam so that he wouldn't go on a rampage. he would help sasuke even if it meant fighting him so be it.

Funny thing was that neither of them had weapons and their chakara felt really low so taijustu was the only option for both of them right now. And also, ever since they landed in the white room they didn't feel any hunger. Which was weird since naruto always felt like eating ramen and now that feeling is gone.

So they fought and fought and fought till they were almost out of breath. They were across from each other breathing heavily, naruto on the right and sasuke on the left. " ar-are you done now sasuke " naruto breathed heavily but was excited since it had been a while since he had such a good sparring partner. But if you had seen naruto right then, you would have thought he was about to pass out. He had a busted lip, one black eye, and his clothes looked like they had been through a hurricane and survived. sasuke wasn't looking better either he had one black eye that mirrored naruto's, a bruise forming on his right cheek, and was showing other bruises on his chest as his top was ripped off him during the fight.

" getting t-tired already d-dobe" sasuke puffed out the last word like he was teasing naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, it was the first time since well, it was a long time since sasuke had called him that. " teme!" but naruto smiled, knowing he was getting through to sasuke even if just a little. They got into their stance one last time and shot towards each with unimaginable speed, their fists met with the other's face. They knocked each other out but before they were hit, naruto looked at sasuke dark eyes and wasn't greeted with anger but, but he wasn't sure what those eyes were portraying. He only knew that if sasuke would never look away from him and looked at him with those dark eyes than he would gladly die for him. And he meant it.

sasuke didnt have any nightmares that day but he did have a dream of a young fox and wolf playing in a field of white flowers. They played and played and played until it was dark, they kissed and left only remembering the sensation that danced on their lips.

naruto dreamt of the moon and sun, both wanting to be together yet separated by the laws of gravity. But just once they wished would be together like lovers, to only exist for one another and embrace each other till gravity separated then once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: thank you for the reviews anime fangirl amb15! knowing people actually want to read my story is very thrilling and very cool. it motivates me to keep writing.

Naruto does not belong to me masashi kishimoto

 _chapter 4: Depression_

When sasuke woke up, he did not feel pain, or anger, or anything. He felt empty, so very very empty. It was like a fog of emptiness came over him and gripped his soul like a vine. He wondered if there was any point in going on alone? why go on at all? sasuke had huddled himself in the same corner he was in the other day. Why should he keep on going in this miserable life. He lost his family, his village, and lastly he lost nii-san. His nii-san who loved him to the point where he couldn't kill him even if it was for the village.

When naruto woke up, he realized that sasuke was back into that little corner. Something felt off about sasuke , something was wrong." sasuke" naruto called out to him but sasuke didn't answer, he looked up and was met with empty eyes." oh sasuke" naruto had understood what happened to sasuke. sasuke went into a state of depression ,but he remebered granny said that it was natural to go into depression when faced with the loss of a loved one. He kind of zoned out on the rest.

Of course he went into a depression period too so he could understand what sasuke was going through. Naruto knew what he had to do. It helped sasuke when they first came here so might as well try it.

Naruto stood up and slowly but surely walked towards sasuke. Once he was close enough, naruto picked up sasuke who wasn't that heavy by the way. Sasuke did not struggle, what was the point of struggling, what was the point of going on in this miserable life he had. sasuke was wrong on one thing. He did not lose everything, he didn't lose the boy- no the man named Naruto. Naruto replaced sasuke in the corner but put sasuke in between his legs and wrapped his arms around sasuke's form.

Naruto put his head on the crook of sasuke's neck smelling a surprisingly sweet smell that seemed to emit from sasuke." I'm here for you sasuke, your not alone. as long as I'm here you will never be alone" naruto meant every word of it. Sasuke felt warmth, and for once in his life he did not feel shame when tears slid down his cheeks for the third time. Naruto kept saying sweet nothing's to sasuke and sasuke cried letting the sadness seep through his tears. when sasuke lost his family, he didn't mourn the correct way instead he ignored everything and focused solely on getting revenge. When he left the village, when he left naruto he ignored the pain constricted in his heart. when he killed itachi he thought he would feel better or happy but all it did was make him more empty than he originally was. When he found out the truth of the clan massacre, he counldnt handle it anymore and simply cried. He cried for his family, for his brother, and he cried for the innocence that was taken away from him all those years ago.

And lastly he cried for naruto, because through thick and thin naruto had been there or had been chasing him. Simply wanting to help sasuke and get him back to home. He cried because naruto was last one that even had a bit of his heart and he was _afraid_ , afraid that he would lose naruto. Afraid that naruto wouldn't care for him anymore and afraid of his feelings that seemed to come about whenever he saw blue eyed ninja. He did not want to care or lo-love somebody because if he did and he lost them, he would not be able to recover and he would lose himself in despair.

So he cried and cried and cried till the tears slid no more and his voice felt so dry that maybe it could've been compared to a desert. The thing that did not stop was the warmth that came from naruto and a cinnamon smell that overloaded sasuke's senses and yet he still couldn't get enough of it. His heart did not feel as heavy and painful as it was, there was still some pain but he felt so much better like everything that he hid inside himself flowed right out of him. He wasn't sure how much time past, it could've been minutes, hours , even days but for once in his life he did not feel the will to die or kill the one who hurt him.

Sasuke relaxed into naruto's hug and let sleep overcome him. Naruto had never seen sasuke cry as much as he did, the raw emotion made naruto cry. But throughout the entire thing, naruto did not stop saying sweet nothing's to sasuke.

When naruto realized that sasuke fell asleep, he had a realization or more like he was finally admitting to himself. " i-i love you sasuke, and i will make you happy. i wont leave you alone,i'll be with you till death do us part but i think even in the afterlife i'll follow you sasuke" naruto chucked, he kissed the crook of sasuke's neck as one would do to a lover and fell asleep smelling vanilla and strawberries.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: it was hard for me to write about the loss of a loved one since i never actually lost one. But i had some help from a friend of mine who lost their grandfather. it was a hard time for her but she got through, she just needed time like sasuke^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto, which makes me cry.

 _Chapter 5:_ _Acceptance_

When sasuke woke up for the third time in that white room, he did not feel anger, denial, or even hate. He felt at peace, it doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt but he accepts that his family, and his nii-san are gone. That it is permanent and nothing could change that fact. Sasuke also realized that naruto was spooning him which(not that sasuke would admit it) was very comfortable and soothing. Sasuke knew he would still need time to grieve but slowly his heart was healing.

He had to give naruto credit, he was able to get through sasuke's shell in a very small amount of time but then again it was naruto. Sasuke tried to loosen himself from naruto, but naruto was holding on to him like he was the last cup of ramen. The struggling made naruto wake up.

When naruto opened his eye's, he was face to face with sasuke, who had been trying to get out of naruto's grip. When he was struggling he didn't realize that he turned to face naruto, until well naruto was looking at him with those blue eyes of his. Naruto looked sasuke directly in the eye's and saw that there was no more anger, pain, or hate. He only saw peace and undertone of sadness, it made naruto so happy that sasuke was finally healing." what are you smiling at baka" sasuke turned his face to the side uncomfortable at being so close to naruto." I'm smiling at you teme, you don't like you want to kill me anymore, or kill anything else" sasuke was about to retort, but he knew what naruto said was correct. so intstead he glared at naruto but there was hate behind it, confusion probably." would you mind letting go of me, idiot" naruto merely laughed at him but a second later he did let him go.

Once naruto let sasuke go, sasuke stood up and went to grab his shirt that was laying a few feet away from him." hey sasuke do know how long we have been staying here?" naruto scratched the back of his head not knowing what else to ask. Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot," how would i know idiot" and silence swept over them. Neither of them knew what to say or do in this situation. Sasuke sighed realizing what he had to do." n-naruto, i know i've caused you pain and sadness, when i left, when i tried to kill you, and when i betrayed you." sasuke breathed again," but i-im sorry, i've made so many mistakes already, i just want to stop making them. I'm not asking for yo forgiveness-" sasuke was cut off by a simple four words." i forgive you sasuke" sasuke's eye's widened at the words." b-but how could you, i mean, i tried to kill you naruto, i betrayed everyone-" naruto merely laughed," i forgave you a long time ago sasuke, all i want is to bring you back home, _our_ home." sasuke didn't know what to say, even after all this time naruto still wanted him to come back. And this time it didn't sound like a bad idea."but the village wont accept me, I'm a traitor" sasuke was uneasy not anting to go to prison for the rest of his life." sasuke i will protect you no matter what dattebayo, i promise you sasuke" sasuke felt the tears behind his eyes but didn't allow them to fall.

"you idiot" but sasuke gave naruto a small sweet smile that made naruto's heart want to leap out of his ribcage." so now that thats out of the way, where the hell are we?" sasuke did not know the answer to that question.

" I'm not sure, when i came here i had no weapons on me, my sword wasn't here either. The troubling thing is that my chakara feels extremely low, what about yours?" naruto also checked his weapons pouch and saw nothing there." yea my chakara is really low too which is weird dattebayo. I don't have any weapons either." so sasuke thought about the situation they were in." well its not a genjustu, since a genjustu wouldn't be able to last this long and for it take as much chakara as it did. but I'm not sure if this actually a normal white room, there's no door,no hinge, or even the smallest openings that could be found in a dungeon or isolation box. what else is that even though my chakara is low, i don't feel any less tired. like i didn't have chakara to begin with.

Sasuke had started pacing and looking for openings when he had started talking. He didn't find zip but he was still pacing, he never liked being confused or at the mercy of someone so he was feeling irritated. Naruto also thought and a lightbub went off in his head." hey sasuke what if, just here me out, what if kami-sama put us here. like a separate place from our own" naruto expected to be hit or criticized but only seen sasuke stop his pacing completely and a look of realization came over sasuke's face. " that's it! were in a dimensional box naruto. like a small space which you can't get out of"it was crazy but it was the only explanation that made sense.

" thats... SUPER COOL DATTEBAYO! but wait how are we supposed to get out of here" that was the million dollar question that ran through both boys minds. " maybe just maybe the person or spiritual being or whatever brought us here was so that we could make amends" sasuke was unsure but it was the only thing he could think of right now.

" HEY WHOEVER IS WATCHING US WE MADE AMENDS ALREADY! SO LET US GO! DATTEBAYO" naruto was red-faced by the time he finished his statement. nothing was heard for a couple of seconds. until a thing that looked like a radio materialized out of thin air. Sasuke blinked, naruto blinked and then they looked at each other not knowing what to do. But now they know that there was someone or _something_ watching them. Sasuke walked towards the radio, saw a red power button and pressed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Please note that i don't accept hate to myself or my characters thank you very much. oh and enjoy the story^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

I also don't own this song so don't sue me

 _Chapter 6: Human_

 _I can hold breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number_ _one_

Naruto and Sasuke's eye's widened. Once sasuke had pressed on the button, a woman's voice came out and she seemed to be singing. They looked at each other not getting the message.

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

Naruto's eye's darkened, he knew the feeling of faking a smile. He used to do it all the time when he was younger and he would laugh to not show the pain that he was holding.

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

" you know she kinda sounds like you dobe" sasuke said remembering the times when naruto never backed down or quit. Naruto took it a different way.

" I don't sound like a woman dattebayo!" naruto was red with embarrassment.

 _But I'm only human_

 _And i bleed when i fall down_

 _Im only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build_ _me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

" dammit dobe I didn't mean it like that, i mean when she says that she can do it" sasuke muttered but naruto heard him loud and clear. Now naruto was red for a different reason, he scratched the back of his head laughing a little

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

" You know dattebayo, it kinda feels like this song is meant for us ya know" naruto took up a thinking position, crossed legged and arms. Sasuke had to admit the song did feel like it was directed to them. After all the radio came out of nowhere when naruto screamed at them making amends. There was also only one button on the radio and it was the power button. There was no volume control or opening to put a CD, so maybe the songs were supposed to relate to them.

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And i crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

' _Cause I'm only human_

" I don't like being played with so whoever is doing this must have a good reason or they just want to play with our feelings" sasuke wasn't sure what was better.

" But if they wanted to play with us wouldn't they have tried to trick us with something dattebayo" naruto said scratching his cheek in the process.

" That's true but why would some other being try to bring you and me closer, what would be the point. Why go so far for a 16 year-old jinchuuriki and a traumatized uchiha. why?" Neither Naruto nor Sasuke knew the answer.

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

" wait you know what a jinchuuriki is sasuke" naruto asked not happy at that question. sasuke looked at him a second not saying anything.

" Yea after the fight when we both saw each for the first time in three years, I asked Orochimaru and he said they are called that because the word jinchuuriki defines as 'power of human sacrifice'. Like humans that have tailed beast sealed within them. A living sacrifice" Sasuke didn't like the word sacrifice. It was just a word weak people used to cover something else entirely. Naruto had been completely shocked when sasuke had said what jinchuriki meant.

 _I can take so much_

 _'Till I've had enough_

" Don't you care dattebayo about me being you know" naruto asked with a low voice. Naruto heard snickering and looked up, it was sasuke making that noise.

"Your still Naruto, it doesn't change that fact dobe" Naruto's eyes widened.

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

" your still human Naruto no matter what anyone says" Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's eye's. Naruto went teary eyed but the tears did not slid down. But he smiled brilliantly at sasuke showing his teeth.

 _'Cause_ _I'm only human_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm hungry are any of you guys hungry? But I can't eat after 8 o'clock so I'll have to wait till morning so sad. Tears but anyways here's chapter 7 of _The Madness in white!_ enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

And I also don't own this song. just so you know

 _Chapter 7: A Sky full of Stars_

A couple of seconds passed after the last song ended. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other wondering what type of song was going to play next. And then a soft melody started playing.

 _Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of of stars_

 _I'm going to give you my heart_

 _Cause you're sky, cause you're sky full of stars_

 _Cause you light up the path_

Naruto's eye's widened." That's really romantic dattebayo!" and then he blushed at his words regretting them once they came out. Sasuke looked at naruto and gave him a small chuckle.

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

 _I don't care if you do, ohh_

 _Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars_

 _I_ _think_ _I saw you_

" Stop laughing at me dattebayo! it's not funny!" Naruto said but he didn't mind since it music to his ears much like this song.

" Well I wouldn't if you didn't say something so funny" sasuke said smirking.

" But c'mon sasuke listen to it!" Naruto said and listen sasuke did.

 _Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _I wanna die in your arms_

 _Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_

 _I'm gonna give you my heart_

" ok that is pretty romantic but why would it play for us?" sasuke asked but naruto nor the other being answered. Sasuke looked at naruto and saw him blush which made Sasuke blush. Naruto and Sasuke looked away from each other blushing and not knowing what to say.

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

 _I don't care if you do, ooh_

 _Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars_

 _I think I see you_

 _I think I see you_

' If these songs are about us then does that mean that Naruto and I will be more than friends... wait are we even friends?' sasuke thought and looked back to Naruto who seemed to be concentrating on something. ' Am I still your friend Naruto?'

 _Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _Such a heavenly view_

Naruto thought about the song and wondered if sasuke would ever feel _that_ way for him.' sasuke I want to love you so much but would you love me back?' Naruto didn't think he would.

 _You're such a heavenly view_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: AHH! Im so happy, I was wondering what song to put next and one of my readers put a review on which song to put. I love this song personally and I totally forgot about but thank you um Guest since you don't have a name but anyways enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

This song also doesn't belong to me.

 _Chapter 8: What hurts the_ _most_

It was silent after the last song ended, neither Naruto nor Sasuke were sure what to soft until a sad melody started playing.

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

 _That don't bother me_

 _I can take a few tears now and then and just let them_

 _out_

Sasuke breathed through his nose heavily, knowing even if Naruto forgave him it doesn't mean that they didn't have to talk to about it. But he was never good with that type of thing so he just looked at Naruto not knowing what to do or say.

 _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

 _Even though going on with you gone still_ _upsets me_

 _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

 _But that's not what get's me_

Naruto could tell that sasuke was looking at him but he wasn't sure what to say exactly. This song went strait through Naruto's heart and it reminded him of the times where he would stay awake all night and only think of Sasuke. He had missed him so much, it was eating him and even though he did forgive sasuke, he still felt so hurt.

 _What hurt's the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

What _could've have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was tryin' to do_

Sasuke built as much as confidence as he could." Naruto look at me" Naruto stood still for a second but then he slowly turned to face sasuke.

" I was thinking about what to say but I didn't want to think about it too much or I would never talk so just listen. I know you forgave me but I know your still hurting after all I left and betrayed the village, I don't regret that the only thing I regret was leaving you s-since you were my b-best friend." Sasuke started moving towards Naruto and he sat directly across from naruto. He brought his right hand to Naruto's cheek and put his forehead onto Naruto's. Naruto's eye's widened.

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing everywhere I go_

 _But I'm doin' it_

 _It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

 _Still harder_

 _Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

 _But I know if I could do it over_

 _I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

 _That I left unspoken_

" I'm so sorry Naruto and I hope even after all that happened that we can still be f-friends " Sasuke was slightly shaking after his proclamation. Tear's slid out of Naruto's eye lids, he smiled and raised his left hand to caress Sasuke's cheek.

 _What hurts the most_

 _Is being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And Never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do, oh_

" Sasuke we've always been friends but to me your so much more, so so so much more" naruto opened his eyes and stared strait at sasuke's eyes. Their lips only centimeters apart and they slowly leaned.

 _What hurts the most_

 _Is being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

They stopped a breath away from touching lips and they closed the gap. Both of them with tears at their eyes and they closed them feeling the warmth from each other.

' Your my one and only, only you'

 _Not seeing that loving you_

 _That's what I was trying to do_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: You know my lovely readers, I never thought that either of my stories would get so popular considering I wrote them on a whim of mine. But I'm glad i did, so I wont abandon either of my stories. That's my promise to you all - insert blush- enjoy^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

I also don't own this song.

 _Chapter 9: SOS_

When Naruto kissed Sasuke, it was like all the things he loved put into one and so much more. Sasuke's warm lips were everything he had imagined and also completely shocking that the brain process in Naruto's brain was stopped. He couldn't even hear the song that started playing after the last one.

 _Lalalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh_

 _You know... I never felt like this before_

 _Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh_

 _Feels like... so real_

When Sasuke kissed Naruto, It felt like all the pain and sadness he had endured went away and was replaced with something else. Something that overpowered everything, it was something similar to what he had felt for his family but the feeling was still so completely different.

 _I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up_

 _And I'm aggressive just one thought of close_ _enough_

 _You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_

 _'Cause every moment gone you I miss you_

 _I'm the question and you're of course the answer_

 _Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer_

 _You make me shaken up, never mistaken_

 _But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

Sasuke and Naruto separated, both red and panting. They weren't breathing when they kissed considering it was their first time actually kissing someone on purpose. They stared at each other, onyx to cerulean. Neither saying anything only staring, waiting for what they weren't sure.

 _S.O.S. please someone help me._

 _It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

 _Y.O.U. are making this hard,_

 _I can't take it, see it don't feel right_

 _S.O.S. please someone help me_

 _It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

 _Y.O.U are making this hard_

You _got me tossing' and turning' and can't sleep at_ _night_

They both gulped not knowing what to do.

' I- what did I do, Naruto and I k-kissed. I thought that would feel wrong I mean he's a guy and- but he's Naruto. he's the over-bearing, loud, happy, orange, stubborn, obnoxious, lonely, _sweet, so so sweet_ boy who grew up chasing him' Sasuke's heart instead of receiving pain, was filled with an emotion one would only call love.

 _This time please someone come and rescue me_

 _'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it_

 _I'm lost, you got me looking' for the rest of me_

 _Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

 _This time please someone come and rescue_

 _'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it_

 _I'm lost , you got me looking for the rest of me_

 _Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

' That was wow, I- wow just wow. I need to kiss Sasuke more often but will he let me. He did somewhat kiss me too dattebayo, but right now looking at him. He looks like he is thinking, i-is he regretting it, I don't want to ruin our friendship but we already kissed so might as well go all the way( not like that perverts)' Naruto breathed in and decided it was now or never.

" Sasuke"

 _Just your presence and I second guess my sanity_

 _Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity_

 _My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot_

 _My_ _common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock_

 _Take on me ( uh huh) you know inside you feel it right_

 _Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight_

 _I'm out with you, you got me head over heels_

 _Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

Sasuke immediately looked to Naruto when his name was said, shocked by his voice.

" Sasuke what we did I-I.. I don't regret it at all dattebayo. I guess it's a little weird since best friend-turned-enemy-turned- best friend. And I got through you earlier and your a guy and and- " Naruto started panicking, confessing to a person was hard and sasuke wasn't saying anything. He stopped once he heard a snicker? It was Sasuke he was snickering at him wait now he was chuckling, ok that was weird. Now he started laughing loudly outloud. He was actually to the point were he was on the floor holding onto his stomach. Naruto pouted thinking Sasuke was making fun of him. He got mad and jumped Sasuke, holding Sasuke's wrists above Sasuke's head. Sasuke was still lightly laughing which looked beautiful by the way.

" **You think it's funny Uchiha"**

 _S.O.S. please someone help me._

 _It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

 _Y.O.U. are making this hard,_

 _You got me tossing' and turning' and can't sleep at night_

Sasuke stared at Naruto seriously, knowing Naruto got mad at him for laughing at him.

" Actually I do because all this time I thought I lost everything but here in front of me is an idiot confessing his love for me. Well at least trying to, but even though he's a idiot I can't help loving him" Naruto went into shock after hearing Sasuke say that. Sasuke raised his head and pressed his cherry lips onto Naruto's. Naruto's eye's widened and then kissed sasuke back feeling the happiest he has been in years.

 _This time please someone come and rescue me_

' _Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it( 'Cause you on my mind)_

 _I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_

 _Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

 _This time please someone come and rescue ( someone come and rescue me)_

' _Cause you on my mind got me losing it_

 _I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,_

 _Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

They parted breathing heavily, face flushed and hazy eyes. Naruto showed a shit-eating grin.

" So you love me huh bastard, hehe no one could resist the great Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said still on top of Sasuke

" Hn. Must've been cupid or some shit like that, but you love me too idiot" Sasuke said smirking, but his eyes held love.

" Yea I do love you Bastard and now I'm going to kiss you some more" And Naruto did exactly was he said.

 _Boy, you know you got me feeling_ _open_

 _And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken_

 _I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open_

 _I don't know what to do it's true_

 _I'm going crazy over you,_

 _I'm begging_

After a couple of minutes they stopped kissing mostly cause they kinda started feeling woozy without air going into their lungs. But Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist's and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso. Naruto put his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and inhaled the scent of the Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke what does this make us? Boyfriends?" Naruto asked still snuggling Sasuke.

" I like the term Lover's and stop hugging me dobe" Sasuke said but not trying to get naruto off him.

" Lover's huh, I like it. Were lovers Sasuke, you and me" Naruto said and kissed Sasuke again, Both of them forgetting the music, The room, their home and only feeling the love they had for each other.

 _Lala lala lala lala Ohhh_

 _Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala_

 _Oh oh_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Im not sure if this will be my last chapter until I finish my sumer homework but maybe not depending on how tired i will be. Or how lazy but it wont take me too long for me to finish my homework like maybe 2-4 days so don't be too enjoy!:)

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 10: When the Glass Breaks_

Naruto and Sasuke had kissed for a while, enjoying the warmth and breathlessness that came with kissing. When they stopped, they looked at each other, smiled, and slept hugging each other's warmth.

Sasuke had woken First, seeing blond and then a tan face, he realized it was Naruto. He remembered what happened the day before.

' Oh wow I can't believe Naruto and I are.. well we're l-lovers. Ugh how could I say something so embarrassing dammit! And the kisses..' A light pink dusted Sasuke's cheek's as he remembered the kisses. Sasuke started petting Naruto's hair, enjoying the feel. It wasn't exactly soft but it was just Naruto and that's what made it perfect. A couple minutes later and Naruto's face twitched, he slowly opened his eyes. He was met with onyx eyes.

" Ahh, teme tell someone if your right there, you scared me dattebayo!" Naruto said while sitting up.

" hn." Sasuke grunted but the light blush was still on his cheek's. Naruto squinted at Sasuke and then smiled.

" Haha you just wanted some of my loving didn't you Sasuke" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

" In your dreams dobe" Sasuke said objectively.

" No not in my dreams because I already have you dattebayo" Naruto said and Sasuke was about to retort but naruto captured his lips with his own. They kissed passionately, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's hips and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. They parted flushing red.

" W-wait Naruto we need to do something, even though you haven't noticed but the music coming from the radio stopped" Sasuke said pointing to the radio. Naruto looked to the radio and tried hearing for music but didn't hear none.

" Your right but what are we supposed to do dattebayo!?" Naruto asked scratching the back his head. Sasuke Let go of Naruto, stood up and started walking towards the radio. Once he got close enough, he bent down and pressed the red button. Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

" Ok it isn't playing the music anymore, I wonder why?" Sasuke asked himself and the radio started to slowly disappear from existence.

" Waa, Why is it disappearing dattebayo!?" Naruto asked and Sasuke didn't know the answer.

" I don't know but maybe because we don't need it anymore, at least that's my guess" Sasuke said while thinking about their next move.

" HEY DATTEBAYO! YOU HEAR ME WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, WERE LOVERS NOW YA KNOW!" Naruto yelled.

" What are you trying to do dobe?" Sasuke asked sarcastically while crossing his arms.

" Well when I yelled the last time, the radio popped out of nowhere so I thought maybe something else would happen if I were to yell again ya know!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

" That did work the last time so..." Before Sasuke could finish his sentence a small Black sphere appeared in the middle of the room. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then the sphere. They got closer, trying to inspect it.

" Hey what it that Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to touch it.

" I don't know but don't touch it alright" Sasuke said but Naruto already had his pointer finger touching the sphere. Sasuke face-palmed.

" Hey Sasuke it feels like um well glass dattebayo" Naruto said and then grabbed the sphere. It fit in the palm of him hand, not too big but not too small.

" It's like a glass ball Sasuke, here touch it" Naruto said and extended his arm. Sasuke raised his arm and touched the sphere softly. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

" Hn, for what purpose do we need a black sphere" Sasuke said still touching the sphere. But suddenly Narutos' hand shot down and along with it the ball which broke in impact.

" what the hell, Naruto why did you let it go" Sasuke said confused at Naruto's actions.

" It wasn't my fault Sasuke the ball got really heavy all of sudden Dattebayo!" Naruto said surprised at how heavy the glass ball was. Then they looked down, black liquid was covering the groung instead of a broken glass ball. And then suddenly the black liquid expanded and started covering the room in blackness.

" What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke didn't say anything but noticed that the room was getting dark really fast. They black finally covered all the white and now they were standing in a pure black room which was incredibly dark. Naruto and Sasuke could barely see anything.

" Sasuke! I can't see you!" Naruto yelled reaching out trying to find his lover.

" It's ok follow my voice Naruto, I wont move " Sasuke said extending his arms. A couple seconds passed and a pair of hands found Sasuke's Arms. Once Naruto did he wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke was used to dark places but this was complete darkness and he found comfort in the warmth that Naruto radiated. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't even see each other it was too dark.

Before either of them could say anything the floor beneath them vanished and they fell into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Im back baby! Well at least until I get my second novel for my summer assignments. I already finished the first one so I'm really happy! Anyways enjoy the chapter my lovely readers!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 11: When the Past becomes the Future_

For a moment it was pure darkness in which they were falling to but they still held on to each other like lovers at twilight.

" What the hell's happening dattebayo!"

" I don't know but I'm not liking it!" And then suddenly all around them lights started appearing. There were so many lights of all colors, instead of pure darkness it had become filled with the colors of the universe. They were still falling though but the lights eased them.

" W-Wow dattebayo!"

" Yea" They could barely say anything, they were seeing one of the most beautiful things that the universe could produce and it was only them. They suddenly slowed down and along with them the lights stopped too. When they stopped there was one thing that caught their attention. It was their planet in full view and then the planet got so close that they could see the ground and the people with it.

" H-hey um what are we seeing sasuke!?"

" I-im not sure but I don't recognize any of these people or the land" Then they were able to hear the people too now so clearly as if they were there too.

 _A princess by the name of Kaguya_ _appeared, she wanted to stop the wars_

 _She ate the forbidden chakra fruit of the shinju_

 _She became the first person with chakra in her system and people called her the rabbit goddess_

 _She stopped the wars but humanity became afraid of her_

 _She bore two sons, they were the first human beings to be born with chakra_

 _She became angry when she realized someone other than her had her powers_

 _She merged with the shinju into the the ten-tails, which_ _attempted to reclaim her chakra_

 _The ten-tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast_

 _Hagoromo becoming its jinchuriki and being revered as a god_

 _He was able to release the world from her infinite Tsukuyomi, he gave everyone his chakra and spread his ideals_

 _He had two sons whose names where Indra and Asura Otsutsuki_

 _The older son Indra quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary_

 _The younger son Asura having shown no special talent or abilities but he pushed on through his limitations_

 _He grew stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way_

 _Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace_

 _Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the ten-tails chakra within his body and he divided it into nine separate bodies_

 _He created the tailed beasts and gave them each a name, he was left weakened and incapacitated for several months_

 _Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another_

 _Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is_

 _Hagoromo eventually sealed the husk of the ten-tail within the moon_

 _On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra overcome by bitterness and envy_

 _As well as being encouraged and manipulated by black zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war that would continue through there descendants_

 _Suspecting that Indra or one his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves_

 _He left a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider_

 _Only those who possess the rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet_

 _However, unknown to him, black zetsu, a manifestation of his mother's will, had altered the contents of his tablet_

 _It was to manipulate Indra's descendants, the uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the infinite Tsukuyomi_ _anew_

The boys were shocked with disbelief with what they were shown but knew that they were seeing the past. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

" What the hell! Dattebayo! _"_

" Calm Down Naruto! But still this is just.. oh no" Before Naruto could ask about the oh no images played again.

 _It was a young Senju and Uchiha, talking from across a river_

 _Then they were fighting, the younger brother of Madara Uchiha was killed by the younger brother Hashirama Senju_

 _They were older now, Hashirama told Madara of his beliefs and dreams_

 _They now had a village, Konoha, and Hashirama become the Hokage_

 _Madara grew angry and told Hashirama of a future that would come_

 _They fought and Madara lost but he did not die, he was saved by Zetsu_

 _He had awakened the rinnegan_

Naruto and Sasuke's jaw dropped not believing what they just saw.

" AHH Sasuke that guy is gonna kill us wait but he has to be dead by now right!?"

" I don't know tobi or whatever his name, says he is Madara. It would be really bad if he is" The images started appearing again after stopping.

 _A red headed woman was being told when her child would be born_

 _She told her husband who also_ _happened to be the yondaime, they were so happy_

 _She now had a belly bump and she was walking down a street to go give birth_

 _She seen her friend Mikoto Uchiha, She was carrying her child, Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Kushina told her the name of the her soon to be born child, Naruto_

 _She was giving birth with the yondaime by her side who was called Minato Namikaze_

 _The child was born, a beautiful blond haired child with whisker marks_

 _A man with a mask got the child, Minato was able to get his son but left his wife with the masked man_

 _He left his son on a bed while he went to go save his Wife and mother of his child_

 _The masked man_ _unsealed the Kyubbi from Kushina but before he could kill her, Minato saved her and teleported her to the same bed with Naruto_

 _He left with a heavy heart, she hugged her child closer to her while showing pain and sadness_

 _Minato injured the masked man, but he got away. Minato teleported Kyubbi to where his wife and child was_

 _He had to seal the Kyubbi in Naruto, Kushina and Minato sacrificed their lives to seal Naruto_

 _Kushina told her child her last words to_

 _And Minato agreed with her nagging ways_

 _The kyubbi had been sealed_

Naruto had been still through the entire time. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand just a little bit harder. Tears slid out of Naruto eye's, he was crying out of both happiness and sadness. Sasuke didn't say anything but one lone tear slid out of his eye. It was one of the most beautiful things that anybody could have said to their child. And kushina had hit the mark. The images started again.

 _An older but still young Naruto was facing a crowd of people, detesting and hating him_

 _A young Sasuke was seen being poked in the forehead by his older brother_

 _A young Naruto was shown being bullied by the other kids and parents sneering at him_

 _A young Sasuke was shown finding the corpses of his_ _parents and a crying brother who put him in a genjustu_

 _They shown an older and hateful Sasuke and Lonely mischievous Naruto_

 _They shown the fight between Naruto and Mizuki, and being told of the Kyubbi inside Naruto_

 _They shown team 7 being made, the ambition of Sasuke and dream of Naruto_

 _They showed the sacrifice Sasuke made for Naruto at their first A-rank Mission_

 _They showed the chunin exams and the cursed seal mark put Sasuke_

 _They showed Naruto mastering the rasengan in only a week_

 _They showed the fight at the valley at the end_

 _They showed Naruto returning from his 2 1/2 years of training with Jiriaya_

 _They showed the meeting between Naruto and sasuke after not seeing each other_

 _They showed the death of Asuma and the mastering of Rasenshuriken_

 _They showed the death of Jiraya and the death of itachi by his own little brother_

 _They showed Naruto saving the village and the tears Sasuke had for his brother_

The images stopped, Naruto and Sasuke had been showed things that they didn't want to see. The pain that had lessened from their early years had come rushing back in full force. But they were shown those images and they would never forget them. Naruto was the first to speak.

" I-It hurts to see my sensei being killed, god it hurts Sasuke" Naruto choked on a sob.

" It hurts to see myself kill I-Itachi, it hurts" Sasuke spoke barely with a whisper, his voice shaking. They were both hurt and filled with pain but their hands were still intertwined. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he leaned in and rested his head on Sasuke's. They didn't kiss, but it was an act of love of comfort, but also of pain and sadness.

" You know I-...I never thought that would be able to love again but look at me. I've fallen for an idiot, a sweet obnoxious idiot" It was small but Sasuke had shown a sweet beautiful smile. Naruto merely chuckled, smiling a handsome smile. The images started again.

 _Naruto having an attack at the thought of having to kill Sasuke_

 _Naruto begging for the raikage to not have him as an international criminal_

 _Sasuke killing Danzo and sacrificing karin_

 _Declaration of war to all five nations by toni or Madara as he calls himself_

 _Naruto being shipped off for protection from Madara_

 _Naruto Meeting Killer Bee and asking for help with controlling the the Kyuubi_

 _Naruto meeting his dark side and being able to overcome his hate_

 _The war starting and the speech made by Gaara that enlightened the shinobi_

 _Naruto meeting his mother inside himself and beating the kyuubi_

 _Naruto finding about the war and running towards his friends and comrades_

 _Naruto and Killer Bee having a show down with the tailed beasts_

 _Naruto befriending Ky- no Kuruma and gaining total control_

 _Sasuke replacing his eye's with itachi's_

 _Naruto meeting the other tailed beasts and finding out their names_

 _Naruto cracking tobi's mask revealing a person of the past, Obito Uchiha_

 _Madara appearing after beating the five kage_

 _Negi's death for protecting Hinata and Naruto_

 _Naruto giving chakra to the shinobi alliances_

 _Sasuke and ochiramaru reviving the past four hokage of Konoha_

 _Minato appearing in front of Naruto and the rest of the hokage_

 _Sasuke Appearing and stating he would become hokage_

Sasuke's and Naruto's jaw dropped, this was fucking crazy.

" Um Sasuke are we seeing the future cause it looks really crazy dattebayo!"

" Well were ninja so our future would never be normal but this is.." The images started again.

 _Team 7 kicking ass along with team 10 and team 8_

 _Obito becoming the ten-tails jinchuriki_

 _Naruto being separated from Kuruma and Sakura trying to keep him alive_

 _Sasuke being stabbed in the heart by Madara_

 _Naruto and Sasuke meeting the Sage of Six Paths and gaining his power_

 _Madara being killed by the hands of Zetsu_

 _Naruto and Sasuke sealing Kaguya and releasing the world from the Infinite Tsuykuyomi_

Sasuke and Naruto were on the verge of passing out from what they were seeing.

" Wow we become really powerful dattebayo! Wait we were the sons of sage! _"_

 _"_ No but their chakra is with us, just to say that their creepy" The images did not continue, all the color started fading and it became the white room where they first started.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I have finally made it to this part, I know I have been withholding the Lemon but not anymore! Here comes a lemon My lovely readers! Oh and remember to review, that's all Im asking for! Enjoy!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Lemon

 _Chapter 12: Love and Sex go Hand in Hand_

They were back in the white room, still recovering from what they just seen. A snicker was heard, then a cackle, until it went to full blown laughter. Sasuke was laughing at the past, present, and future. Tears were flowing out of his eyes from the intense laughter.

" Um Sasuke are you ok? Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist gently. Sasuke slowly stopped laughing but he was still smiling.

" Im ok, just.. laughing at how fucked up life can be. I mean I thought the the past was crazy, the future looks like it took drugs and went insane." Sasuke sighed.

" Yea.. it does doesn't it Sasuke, but Im happy cause you came back and helped in the war. You came back to me dattebayo" Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes.

" You idiot, that's not the important thing, We have make sure some things stay the same but we can change others" Sasuke thought about the future, still uneasy.

" That true! Like I'll make sure Neji doesn't die dattebayo!"

" Yea and we can prevent Zetsu from unsealing Kaguya, For one I think the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ shouldn't be activated. It would just hurt people in the long run"

" Aww Sasuke are you finally wanting to make friends Dattebayo! Hehe you're so cute" Sasuke turned red.

" Y-You idiot I'm not cute, Im a guy. And second of all Im sure you don't want your friends hurt. I don't want to see you sad..." Sasuke stopped realizing what he just said. His cheeks dusted with a light pink. Naruto smirked.

" Hm I wont be sad, So let's do what lover's do Sasuke" Naruto kissed Sasuke once he finished his statement. Naruto brought his hand down to Sasuke's chest and rubbed Sasuke's pink little nipple. Sasuke gasped and Naruto used that to enter Sasuke's mouth with his tongue. They battled for dominance but Sasuke lost as he was already losing strength with the way Naruto was abusing his nipple. They separated with a pop.

" Were not going to stop with just kissing Sasuke, Having you here, moaning in my ear. Your a feast worth ravishing, Itadakimasu!" Naruto nipped at Sasuke's neck, making hickeys everywhere. He licked the place where the cursed seal used to be and bit it.

" HMMM!" Sasuke whimpered in pain and pleasure. Naruto traveled farther down, meeting Sasuke's nipple. He sucked gently on it first, then slightly caressed between his teeth. Sasuke was trying not to make any noises but sometimes a moan escaped his lips. Naruto took off Sasuke's pants which were barely hanging on to him. It seems that Sasuke had went commando. Sasuke realized this while in embarrassment.

" W-wait Naruto, your not even.." Naruto took that as his cue and took the rest of his own clothes off.

" Now it's fair right, my beautiful raven" Sasuke if he wasn't blushing already he would have at Naruto's comment. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's penis with his hand and started rubbing him. Naruto took a lick and then started sucking his off, loving the sounds that were coming out of Sasuke's mouth. He held Sasuke's hips with his hands so he won't choke.

" Ah N-Naru-!" That was all the warning Naruto got before Sasuke came in his mouth. Naruto just drank it down, tasting bitter but also salty. Sasuke panted underneath him, feeling incredibly good. Naruto touched Sasuke cheek and then his red lips.

" Oh were not done yet Sasuke, you'll be screaming my name" Naruto grinned like a predator at his prey. He showed three fingers to Sasuke, Sasuke didn't understand what he wanted.

" Suck" Sasuke's eye's widened but he obliged. Naruto growled at the way Sasuke sucked on his finger's, It was of the most sexiest things he had ever seen. Once Naruto found it enough he pulled his fingers away. It sounded like a wet pop. Naruto put his index finger at Sasuke's entrance.

" Relax Sasuke it'll be good" Sasuke breathed in and relaxed. Naruto pushed in the first finger, feeling the walls of Sasuke incredibly warm. Naruto kissed Sasuke to distract him from the finger. He pushed in the second finger, Sasuke felt a slight discomfort. Hoping he would feel pleasure soon. Naruto scissored Sasuke trying to find a certain spot.

" AH!" He found it. Sasuke did not expect that. Naruto put in the last finger and started finger fucking Sasuke hard on that one spot.

" Ah Uhn!" Sasuke bit his lips, trying to prevent sound from coming out.

" No Sasuke let me hear you, I want you withering beneath me Sasuke, screaming for more" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, letting his voice go.

" That's it Sasuke" Naruto pulled out the fingers, Sasuke whimpered from the emptiness. Naruto Grabbed Sasuke's legs with both hands. He put them over his shoulder's. Naruto positioned his dick at Sasuke's entrance.

" You ready My raven" Sasuke opened his eye's not knowing when he closed them. He looked at Naruto and smiled, That was all Naruto needed. He pushed in slowly.

" Mmm" Sasuke whimpered at the intrusion, it was way bigger than three fingers. Naruto was only half in and he pushed the last half in without restraint.

" AHH!" Naruto had hit Sasuke's prostate with full force. He went all the way back and pushed in, he kept doing it. Hitting his prostate every time.

" N-Naruto! Ah! Uhn! Na-Na!" Sasuke was moaning and half-screaming, he was grabbing onto Naruto's hair for dear life. Naruto bended Sasuke's legs all the way to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was pretty flexible. It actually made Naruto go in deeper because of that.

" Ahh! Na-Naru! I-I'm! I'm! It's t-too! AHH!" Sasuke came, and he came hard, seeing stars under his eye's. Naruto came after, feeling Sasuke's walls tighten when he came.

" Nhh!" Naruto grunted and panted heavily, feeling tired from his lovemaking with Sasuke. He landed to the side of Sasuke. Sasuke made a noise between a grunt and whimper when Naruto pulled out. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke with the last of his strength.

" I love you Sasuke"

" - I love you too _Dobe_ " And Sasuke slept feeling drained of energy and still feeling the aftershocks from his lovemaking with Naruto.

" _Teme_ " And Naruto slept not noticing that the white room was disappearing. And the two slowly disappeared from the white room.

As if they were never there in the first place


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read Author's note:** The time period in which Sasuke and Naruto are returning to is before Sasuke kills Danzo. But after Tobi tells Naruto what happened with the clan. Confusing right, There's going to be a one day difference, Even though there wasn't in the anime originally. But I made a mistake so I just have to go with it now. So When Sasuke wakes up, it's the day he goes to the summit. Naruto is still in the house in the land of iron, this is also before Sakura confesses her 'feeling's' to Naruto. Alright that all, enjoy the chapter!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 13: The D_ _ecisions We Make_

It was cold, that was the first thing that registered in Sasuke's mind. He slowly opened his eye's and they widened. The whiteness was gone, the room was gone , and most importantly _Naruto_ was gone. Sasuke sat up in shock only to lay back down because of the pain in his lower back.

" Nhh! Na-Naruto" Sasuke then remembered what was supposed to happen today. He remembered what would happen in the future, the people that were sacrificed and the tears Naruto shed. Sasuke forced himself to get up despite the pain. He put on the coat, and walked out of his tent. Sugeistu, Karin, and Juugo were already outside along with another person or should he say thing. Zetsu, Sasuke would kill him this instant if it wasn't for the fact that he probably couldn't. Sasuke didn't show any emotion on his face.

" Sasuke-kun! We weren't sure if we could wake you or not but your awake! So we should start going now!"

" ** _Sasuke uchiha, the summit is about to begin. We should get going"_** The disgusting creature was smiling like a madman. Sasuke wanted to kill him so much but he knew Naruto and him would eventually. He just needed to wait. Sasuke already knew what he was going to do, He was gonna kill Danzo. That person deserved to die after all but after that... (An image of smiling Naruto appeared in Sasuke's mind). He would go back to Naruto, his home and the person who was able to fill the hole in his heart. Sauske's eye's filled with determination.

~ with Naruto~

Naruto woke with a start, sitting up immediately. Naruto's eye's widened at where he was, he was in the little house that Yamato, kakashi, and him were staying in.

" S-Sasuke!" Naruto started to shake slightly. Was the white room all just a dream, was everything he seen and did with Sauke just a dream. It couldn't be- Naruto felt a slight burning sensation in his right hand. He lifted his hand and an image of a small sun was in the middle of his palm. Naruto's eye's widened and tears slid out of his eye's. It was the mark, that appeared on his hand when he received the Sage's powers.

' Thank god, what happened was real and Sasuke..' Naruto smiled, and then he remembered what would happen today. The summit, Danzo's death and Sakura's feelings. Naruto stood up in determination, he was gonna bring back Sasuke. And Naruto knew Sasuke would go willingly.

" Naruto what's wrong, we heard you yell!" It was Yamato and Kakashi behind him. They had been in the other room. Naruto looked at them with no emotion in his face but a second later he smiled.

" It's nothing Yamato and Kakashi sensei, Im just remembering something that made me happy" Naruto had looked truly happy right then and there, Yamato and Kakashi were shocked. Since Naruto had not been himself since he heard that Sasuke was going to be recognized as an international criminal. A knock was heard, Naruto knew immediately who it was. Naruto walked to the door and opened it, revealing Sakura.

" Sakura-chan what are you doing here dattebayo?!" He already knew but he to play the part.

" Naruto can I speak with you, I have something to say"

" Sure Sakura-chan" Naruto walked out of the house and stood across from Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Sai, and Akumaru. Kakashi and Yamoto followed Naruto outside, standing behind him on both sides.

" I love you" Everybody went into shock. Well Naruto showed that he was shocked but he wasn't since he knew what she was doing.

" Huh? What did you just say, Sakura-chan? I think I heard wrong. Could you say that again?" He heard but still hearing her say that was weird. After figuring out his love for Sasuke, he felt Sakura was more like an older sister. An older sister with a heavy fist.

" I said.. I.. Love you, Naruto. I said Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I must have have been crazy to carry a torch for him so long. Listen carefully when someone confesses her feelings for you!" Naruto eye's hardened.

" But why? what for?! This isn't the place to be joking around. It's not funny, Sakura. What's going on?"

" Nothing really! I just woke up. Why should I love a rouge ninja who's a criminal? I'm not a child anymore. I can face reality. So Naruto, you can forget about the promise you made to me. You can stop chasing after Sasuke, All right?" Naruto knew what Sakura was doing, he wouldn't stop chasing Sasuke till the end of time.

" Sakura-chan, did something happen? This is all so sudden."

" Nothing happened! It's obvious why I fell in love with you." Sakura walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

" Sasuke-kun keeps getting farther and farther away from me. But Naruto, you've always stuck by my side and cheered me up. Naruto, I finally realized.. your true self. Even that time with Pain.. you returned when you were needed most. The hero who protected the village. Today, everyone in the village admires you. You used to be a prank-loving loser. But now you've become a wonderful person. And I've witnessed it all first-hand. Meanwhile, Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes, and breaking my heart. Always becoming more of a stranger. But you Naruto, I'm able to be close to you like this. You comfort me. I care about you, from the bottom of my heart-" Naruto pushed her away.

" Cut it out, Sakura-chan. This joke isn't funny at all!"

" Why are you so upset? Im just telling you that I like you now instead of Sasuke. You know the saying, " Women are as fickle as the autumn weather.""

" I hate people who lie to themselves!" Sakura's eye's widened in shock.

" I'm lying to myself? I'm the one who decides how I feel! If you hate me, just come out and say so! Don't just make up a convenient excuse."

" But it doesn't make sense! You came all the way out here just to tell me that?"

" "Just" to tell you? " Just?!" You don't think it's a big deal for a girl to profess her love!? I came " all the way out here"? Of course, I'd come all the way out here! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! That's all you think about! Going after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! You're the nine'tails jinchuriki and the Akatsuki are after you! Worry about yourself for a change! I'm saying that it's not necessary to endanger yourself just to chase after Sasuke! I want you to come back to the village now, that's why I'm here. That's all!"

" I think it just like a painful excuse. I know you pretty well, Sakura."

" Then why don't you understand? I don't care about Sasuke now that he's a criminal. So the promise between us doesn't matter anymore."

" It's not just about the promise. I kind of understand more now, about why Sasuke has become obsessed with revenge and is causing so much damage. Sasuke loved his family and his clan. Because his love was so deep, it's hard for him to forgive."

" If he were so devoted, Why would he join the Akatsuki after defeating the unforgivable itachi?" Naruto looked at Kiba with sharp eye's.

" Because of Itachi's pain.."

"Naruto!"

" It doesn't matter, even if there's no promise between us anymore. I personally want to save Sasuke" And make love with him but that for another time. Kiba walked up to Sakura.

" What now, Sakura? Maybe you should just tell him the truth." Sakura stepped on Kiba's foot making him cry out in pain.

" Forget it! I'm going back."

" Let's go" They walked away. Naruto knew where she was going. He walked to the door but stopped she he saw Sai.

" Sai! What are you doing here?"

" it's a clone"

" Im going to tell you What Sakura really wanted to say earlier, but couldn't."

" What do you mean, Sai?"

" Sakura didn't come here to confess her love for you. The hidden leaf ninja came to a consensus and Im here to inform you."

" I thought it was strange. So she was hiding something after all."

" I've come to understand her feelings. Why Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell you."

" Tell me Sai.. about the Consensus." Naruto knew about it but he wanted to hear them to make sure.

" The Hidden Leaf will deal with Sasuke. Every one of your comrades is committed to that and will act accordingly." Naruto couldn't stop himself from feeling hatred. It still hurts to think that his friends wanted Sasuke dead. They didn't understand the pain Sasuke went through, Naruto remembered the tears Sasuke shed in the white room. How painful his screams were, because Sasuke had lost his entire family when Itachi died. Naruto's heart hurt just thinking about it, he promised he would protect Sasuke and no matter what happens. He will do it.

" The leaf won't have to do that because I'm going to deal with Sasuke not you guys."

" I can not allow that after Akatsuki's attack on our village, the hidden leaf ninja can no longer recognize Sasuke as one of their own, not after he supported the Akatsuki. That's why we came here in person to try to explain it to you. By telling you She's given up on Sasuke and declaring her love for you, Sakura was freeing you from the burden of that promise you made. And still, you insisted on rescuing Sasuke. I believe that's why she couldn't tell you the truth. Because she was thinking of your feelings. In fact, she probably expected you to say that. To be honest, Sakura made us promise not to tell you the truth. She said she would tell you somehow. She said it was her duty to do so."

" But if she was expecting Naruto's reaction, She never intended to tell him the truth, right? What is Sakura planing to do?"

" This is just an assumption on my part. But I believe Sakura..."

" She intends to kill Sasuke herself." Kakashi finished Sai's sentence.

" Is that true, Sai!?"

" Probably. Sakura smiled and told everyone she would cooperate. but this time, I saw through her fake smile." Naruto's fist shook.

" It's because of her love for Sasuke that she can't bear to watch Sasuke turn more and more evil. It's because she loves him so much that she wants to save Sasuke from this path of evil. Even if that means killing the one she loves with her own hands. That is how committed she is to her love for Sasuke. And in doing so, Naruto... She's prepared to accept your hatred. It's her way of atoning for the lifelong burden she placed on you. Until now, Sakura relied on you too much. This time, she intends to resolve everything alone." Naruto's head was down throughout the entire thing.

" Sakura-chan can not kill Sasuke.." Naruto Said those words before punching the clone so hard it poofed away on impact. Three people arrived to the side of Naruto.

" There is something you must hear immediately. We will tell you everything that happened at the five cage summit." Temari spoke for the sand siblings.

( a little bit later)

" I see who would have thought the meeting would have become so intense. I guess with Danzo.." (ok readers the same thing pretty much happens, Sasuke has to play his part after all)

" Im no too eager about becoming the hokage. And even if the situation requires me to accept... I'll have to return to Hidden leaf village first and hear what the others' say." Kakashi looked none too eager.

" Madara has declared war on us! There's no time to deliberate."

" Im sure everyone will approve. We should have them proceed on the premise that you are hokage, Kakashi. If our response is delayed and the Akastsuki and Madara take the advantage, that would be even worse."

" I guess your right. thanks"

" And Sasuke.. for him to attack the summit..." Yamato sighed.

" Naruto, this is a battle to protect the eight-tails and the nine-tails. Namely you. and its also for the ninja world. As the Kazekage, I would give my life to protect you. If Uchiha Sasuke confronts the allied shinobi forces as a member of the Akatsuki, I will show no mercy. Sasuke doesn't care about you." Naruto interrupted him from here.

" I don't need Sasuke to care about me but I care about him. That's all that matter's." Naruto didn't show an ounce of hesitance.

" Naruto, you told me, " I'm going to be the hokage." I have become the Kazekage." Gaara walked up to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" If you are prepared to bear the burden of being a kage, then do what is right as Sasuke's friend" Naruto looked Gaara in the eye's and gently pushed Gaara's arm off him. To Naruto there would be no point in becoming a hokage if the one he loves wouldn't be right beside him.

" We've said everything we needed to say. Let's go, Gaara. We will return to our village. Hatake kakashi.. with the understanding that you will be hokage, the sand will take action. As allied nations, I pray that there will be no conflicting intel between us."

" Understood" The sand started walking away.

" I consider you my friend. In the past, " friend" was merely a word to me. Nothing more, nothing less. But after meeting you, you made me realize that... the meaning of that word is what's important. What does it mean? What can you do for Sasuke? Think hard about that. Let's go." The sand sibling's left.

" Naruto.." Kakashi stopped Yamato.

" Let him find the answer" Naruto didn't say anything, he simply went back inside and laid on the bed. He would chase after Kakashi, but he needed to give it a little time so Kakashi won't find out. And he waited.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Sorry I couldn't update for the last two day's my lovely reader's! I was a bit busy, and couldn't go on my laptop but it's ok! Let's get on with the story, enjoy^^ and remember to review!

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 14: The Things we do for Love_

Naruto took a nap, so it wouldn't look like he was waiting for something. He woke up a little later, he turned his head towards Yamato.

" Where is Kakashi-Sensei?"

" Kakashi has ordered you and I to return to the village." Naruto didn't say anything but went to grab his weapons pouch. Yamato used his wood style to go around Naruto.

" Sorry, but kakashi is taking care of the issue with Sakura himself. Got it?"

" ... Yeah... Let me rest a little longer and we'll head back" Naruto went to the blanket and put it over his head. A little while later.

" Come on Naruto, we need to get going.."

" I don't feel like going outside... Leave me alone." Naruto had made a hole in the house with his kunia. Naruto used senjustu to track Kakashi.

' Kakashi-Sensei's chakra... is this way!' Naruto sped towards Kakashi's chakra signature.

' Wait for me Sasuke, and try not to kill anybody' Naruto was finally close enough to see Sasuke and Sakura. Of course Sasuke was pointing a kunia at her but that was just an act. Naruto Grabbed Sakura away from Sasuke's kunia.

" ... Naruto..." Naruto put Sakura down.

" You've got even better timing than me, Naruto. I never expected you to come, but I sure as hell am glad you did."

" Thank you... Naruto.." Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke remembered or not, so he had to say something related to the room. Naruto walked a couple steps ahead of Kakashi.

" Sasuke, do you remember the whiteness?" it was silent for about a minute. Nobody was really sure what Naruto was talking about but then Sasuke's voice cut through the silence.

" You don't have any tact do you dobe?" Sasuke said it with a smirk and that was Naruto's answer. Naruto smiled, relieved that Sasuke remembered.

" Naruto what are you talking about?" Kakashi seemed a bit confused along with Sakura.

" Hm it's complicated"

" I think it's more than complicated Naruto" Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto started walking slowly towards Sasuke.

" Yea, oh can you still see Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and started walking towards Naruto, he stopped once he was about a foot away from Naruto. Naruto lifted his hands in a sign.

" Ready Sasuke"

" Hmph" Naruto and Sasuke flipped sides in an instant. Sasuke was now in Naruto's place facing kakashi and Sakura. And, Naruto was in Sasuke's place facing zetsu.

" Kage bushin no justu!"

' Sleep induced Genjustu!' Naruto had summoned clones to distract Zetsu while he grabbed karin. Sasuke had put a Genjustu on Sakura and Kakashi so now they were asleep. Naruto and Sasuke threw some smoke bombs, and got the hell out of there.

" (cough)( cough) Too many smoke bombs Sasuke" Naruto coughed into his left hand as his right arm was preoccupied with carrying Karin.

" hmph we can't have Tobi finding us, the more smoke the better. Anyways did you grab Kakashi and Sakura?"

" Of course dattebayo! There behind us" Behind Naruto and Sasuke were two of Naruto's clones carrying a knocked out Sakura and Kakashi.

" Um don't mean to interrupt but what the hell is going on here!?" Karin sounded pretty annoyed.

" Oh um Sasuke we need her help don't we?" Sasuke looked to Karin.

" Karin I need you to cover my chakra and make it seem as small as an animals"

" What! why!?"

" No time for questions karin, just do what I ask of you" Sasuke had never actually asked her, he usually just demanded so Karin was swooned by him.

" Ok but this doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you!" Karin used her chakra to change Sasuke's.

" Ok Naruto Im going to transform into a bird now, Kakashi and Sakura are going to wake up remembering what was supposed to happen not what changed today. They got knocked out by tobi though, at least that's what the genjustu showed them. I'll be in your pocket" Sasuke made a sign and transformed into a bird. Naruto looked down to Sasuke, he really tried not to laugh but it hurt.

" hehe ok Sasuke, and um Karin you don't say what really happened ok?"

" hmph fine" karin sighed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and picked bird Sasuke up and put him in his front pocket. Two groans could be heard behind him.

" There gonna be awake soon, dattebayo" Naruto and his clones rushed until he spotted Sai, Kiba, Lee, and Akamaru. Naruto's clones put Kakashi and Sakura down by the tree next to the three guys and one dog. Kakashi was the first to wake up.

" Huh, Naruto You weren't knocked out by Madara" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

" No, But I was able to get you guys out of there and the red haired chick too" Naruto showed Karin who was on his back. She just grumbled. Kakashi looked to his side and seen Sakura, Lee, Kiba, akumaru, and Sai.

" We'll at least none of us are injured severely at least. Wake them Up Naruto and I'll wake Sakura up" Naruto nodded and walked to Lee.

" Hey wake up bushy brows, WAKE UP!" All of them woke up by Naruto's voice. They all grumbled and got up, still a bit peeved that they were sent to sleep. They started walking again.

" Hmph! I'm the one who found Sasuke for you!"

" Come on kiba... Don't be mad."

" Why'd you get to have all the fun? And Sai told Naruto everything, So now Sasuke ended up getting away" Naruto twitched.

" Kiba! Be a Man and quit your bitching!"

" You're the one who's always bitching Naruto!"

" Oh!.. You're right. For as simple and dumb as he is, he really overthinks things haha.." Naruto pouted.

" Sai! You sure are laughing a lot more lately!"

" Thank you."

" Eh!? That wasn't a compliment!"

" Ahahaha! That's the old Naruto we all know." Lee smiled with happiness.

" Yeah, you haven't grown a bit! you'll always be-"

" Not you too, Kiba!" Three men appeared with masks on them.

" Sai, you'd better tell us what's been going on."

" Who're these guys?

" They're with Anbu's root" Kakashi didn't look all that excited when he said that.

" I'm sure you must know... The reason why Danzo-Sama's curse that bound us is no longer in affect..."

" ... Is he dead?" Naruto could feel the smugness from bird Sasuke.

" Yes...! So I think we should dicuss what will happen to root now... with the new hokage.. Hatake Kakashi-san."

~ 1 day later ~

" You want to fight Sasuke on your own!? And you really think we'll go along with that!?" All the rookies and team 9 were in a secluded space. Sasuke was still in Naruto's pocket, transformed as a bird.

" Tenten's right.. Naruto we can't go along with your selfishness. This is the whole village's problem."

" You said you'd explain when we got back and this is all you have to say!? We were prepared to kill Sasuke, you know!" Naruto tried hard not to say anything at that. It's Hard hearing your friends wants to kill your best friend and lover. Naruto was stuck with digging his nails into his palm.

" I'm not just being selfish.."

" Hey, Naruto... You're not just saying you'll fight Sasuke in order to protect him, are you...?" Naruto was doing exactly that but he couldn't tell them that. Naruto felt Sasuke shift in his pocket.

" It doesn't matter, No one else can fight Sasuke."

" What the hell happened? tell us."

" ..I'll tell you guys when the time comes. Anyway! Im hungry so Im gonna head over to Ichiraku!" Naruto put his hands on his head and started walking away.

" Naruto! You haven't even told us anything!"

" Naruto!" Naruto released his hands from his head and kept walking. He didn't walk to Ichiraku's, but to the forest surrounding Konoha. He walked far enough, where there was a small clearing. Naruto grabbed Bird Sasuke and put him on the ground. Bird Sasuke poofed away and Human Sasuke stood in his place.

" Finally My legs were cramping-" Sasuke stretched out his legs.

" Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and jumped Sasuke literally. They both fell to the floor as Sasuke was still recovering from being a bird.

" Naruto!-" Sasuke couldn't complain anymore since Naruto started kissing him. Sasuke rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

" Hehe I finally got you home Sasuke"

" As long as Im with you, it's home Naruto"


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Now the story is rolling, Muwahaha! Remember reader's to every story there is a twist, hahaha! Anyways enough of the evil laughter, enjoy and please review cause that's all I get! Thank you! ^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 15: I Will Protect You, Sasuke_

They had stayed in the clearing for a couple of hours, just enjoying the other's company. Wanting to stay like that forever but both knew, things needed to get done before that. Naruto and Sasuke were huddled up against a tree in a warm embrace. Sasuke had started fiddling with Naruto right hand when he noticed the sun mark, his eye's widened.

" Naruto, when did you get this mark?"

" Huh, Oh in the land of iron before I went to see you. It appeared after I woke up from the white room." Naruto looked at his hand in amusement.

" Naruto, you idiot! Do you know what this means!" Naruto looks confused.

" It means that you might have the powers of the sage right now!" Naruto's eye's widened forgetting that possibility.

" Naruto can you try to activate it, that mark has to mean you have some powers." Naruto tried to activate it or something but nothing happened. Well until Naruto started floating upwards, carrying Sasuke with him.

" Well at least we know that you can float now, but Naruto go down" Sasuke was a little uneasy about floating.

" Um I'm not sure how to get down" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

" Naruto just cut off your chakra, I'm sure that will do the trick" Naruto did what Sasuke said and stop floating. They landed on the ground with a thud.

" Ok You can still float, and My eye's have not gone blind. This could be because of the being controlling the white room. Hm" Sasuke started pacing around Naruto, trying to think of a plan. Naruto then had a lightbulb moment.

" Hey Sasuke why don't you come with me to the island?" Sasuke stopped his pacing and looked at Naruto with an indescribable expression.

" -That might not be so bad, you can befriend the kyu-excuse me Kuruma and I'll be able to revive the hokage's when you escape. You'll give me a clone while the real you will help with the war."

" But won't the red-haired chick's chakra go away once your far enough, they'll be able to tell that your not a bird dattebayo"

" Well, Tsunade has a soft spot for you right, and she will wake up soon. So you and I are going to convince her to let me go with you and not send me to prison or kill me. Of course I'll have to disguise myself when I go with you because of the other ninja's but not to hard right"

" Ehh!?... I guess she does but she is stubborn. Let's hope she agree's" Naruto let out a yawn feeling a bit tired from the day.

" She will, anyways let's go to sleep. Were going to need the energy." Naruto had already fallen asleep, snoring on the grass. Sasuke chuckled and laid next to Naruto, enjoying the heat. He fell sleep in a matter of seconds.

~ The next day~

Sasuke woke up first, feeling refreshed and dirty at the same time. He decided to take a bath, but of course he couldn't go in the village so he went to a river that was not too far from where they were sleeping. He undressed himself and stepped in the water.

" Ah this is nice- AH! What the hell! Naruto!" Naruto had surprised Sasuke and jumped in the river with him.

" Haha Sasuke how can you leave me! Especially when your going to take a bath!" Naruto swam closer Sasuke with a perverted grin on his face.

" NO Naruto! We are not doing that, I can't be limping all over the place. I could barely fight the other day, so no" Sasuke crossed his arms, blushing a little.

" It's ok, I'll be gentle" Naruto put his arms on both of Sasuke's side's. He nipped Sasuke's shoulder, kissing upwards.

" Hey I told you no Narut-mm" Naruto sucked on Sasuke's neck making Sasuke moan. Sasuke was very sensitive in that area, forgetting what he was going to say.

" That's right Sasuke,just keep moaning. Moan for me baby"

~ 2 hours ~

" Ha ah ha, You idiot, even when I told you no" Sasuke panted heavily on the grass.

" Hehe Sorry but you were naked and We might not be able to do it for a while. So I couldn't pass the chance, your too delectable. Makes me wants to ravish you ha" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

" Hmph, we still need to see Tsunade idiot,-" Sasuke's stomach interrupted him. It made a loud growl, making Sasuke red with embarrassment.

" Maybe we should eat something first Sasuke, Im hungry too! Hm but how will get in the village. You need to be human to eat human food Dattebayo" Naruto got in a thinking pose. Sasuke started thinking too, cause he put a genjustu since there were too many ninja.

" AH! I know, you can use my sexy justu! You just need to copy it with your sharingan!"

" Well I guess, but... ugh fine, do the justu" Naruto raised his hands and performed the justu.

" Ta da! Ok you got it, Sasuke" Naruto went back to his male form.

" Yea let me try" Sasuke did the same signs as Naruto and performed it. A beautiful long haired woman, with onyx eyes and curves all in the right places appeared. Oh not to mention she was naked. Naruto's jaw dropped and his nose was dripping with blood.

" I-idoit, stop being a perv, and find me some clothes to wear" Sasuke covered her breasts in embarrassment and anger.

" Oh um right, I'll just get some in the village.. I'll be right back!" Naruto waved and left, knowing if he stayed any longer he would have tried to make love with Sasuke in that form. Sasuke was beautiful in both gender's, male or female.

" Idiot" But Sasuke smiled slightly and Sat down on the grass. About 10 minutes later Naruto had come back.

" I got you some clothes Sasuke! Um here!" Naruto turned his head to the side and gave the clothes to Sasuke.

" Thank you" Sasuke noticed, it was a mix of purple, white and black. Sasuke put on the clothes, and he decided that Naruto was an idiot.

" What the hell Naruto! I look Like a fucking hooker!" Naruto turned back to Sasuke and froze. Sasuke was wearing low cut purple shorts, a tight white shirt with no sleeves, fishnet leggings and black boots. All in all, Sasuke could probably stop the war form happening with his looks. Naruto unfroze and gulped his nervousness.

" C'mon Sasuke you don't look like a hooker, after all Ino wears less clothes than you are right now dattebayo" Naruto smiled sheepishly and with a blush.

" Hmph fine, but don't think Im not angry with you, but lets go or I might starve to death" Sasuke started walking and Naruto was right behind him. They went inside the village and right away noticed the brats that were following them.

" Why are those brats following us and can't they do a better job of hiding themselves"

" I don't know, they've been like that since way back dattebayo!"

" They remind me of you" Sasuke sounded a bit soft when he/she said it, but it was true.

" Naruto where have you been!? It's good to see you"

" Yea we miss you" Some villagers where greeting Naruto with happiness and awe.

" It seems someone got popular"

" What no! They are just um.. appreciative ya know!"

" Yea sure" Sasuke smirked but kept walking anyways.

" Should we run,Sasuke" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised brow.

" Sure why not" And Naruto and Sasuke ran from the konohamaru corps, doing a real god job of it too. They were able to lose them, mostly cause of Sasuke's perception.

" Ok Now, I can eat dattebayo!" They made it to the ramen stand, and Naruto was hyped to the max.

" Old man! One large tonkostu miso with BBQ pork!"

" I'll get a regular miso, please." Sasuke sat on the stool along with Naruto.

" Oh who's your lady friend Naruto?"

" Oh she's..my girlf-" Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the rib for saying such a thing. After all Sasuke wasn't actually a girl.

" Nevermind, she's a friend" Naruto rubbed the place Sasuke hit him.

" Naruto!" Another voice, was heard which came from Sakura.

" Shisho woke up!"

" So grandma tsunade is fine now?

" Yes!"

" Alright!" Sasuke rolled his eye's at Naruto.

" Is that right? Im so happy about lady Tsunade. Okay! since this good news, the ramen is on me!" The old man sniffled.

" Huh!? Are you sure!?" Naruto smiled in excitement.

" Sakura do want some too!?"

" No thanks. I still have more people to notify. Well, I'll see you later, Naruto!" Sakura left, never even noticing the girl on Naruto's right side.

" Yes now we can go to tsunade after we eat!"

" Don't get so excited, idiot" The old man put a large ramen bowl in front of Naruto and a bowl in front of Sasuke.

" It's okay! Im eating my fill today! One bowl, two bowls, three bowls! Itadaki-" And Naruto disappeared with smoke.

" Oh for the love of- Naruto! you idiot!"

~ With Naruto~

" Mas!" Naruto dig into worm soup with gusto. His eye's opened in shock.

" Im surprised he dug right into the food."

" Looks like he really loves my bug cooking!" Naruto started shaking, sweat was pouring off him and he let go of his chopsticks.

" Blahhh ahhh!" could be heard throughout the entire mountain. Naruto collapsed on the floor.

" What am I doing here?"

" I did a reverse summoning on you. The great lord elder will divine you future, Naruto-boy." Naruto sat up in recovery. He didn't see this in the future he saw. ( This was the only thing that he wasn't shown, it was for a purpose after all)

" Divine?"

" Follow me" The small toad didn't answer Naruto's question. The toad led Naruto the elder.

" I brought the boy, elder"

" Hey! Long time no see, Giant gramps sage!"

" It was indeed I who summoned you...er...um.. Who're you again?"

" Uzumaki Naruto! I wish you'd hurry up and learn my name, Giant gramps sage!" Naruto sweat dropped.

" OH, that's right, that's right. it's Naruto. Listen Naruto. I have seen a prophecy involving you."

" A prophecy? Okay, Im ready for it." The toad sage's eye's opened slightly.

" In that case, listen carefully. You will soon be meeting an octopus. Well, I couldn't see too clearly, but I'm sure they were octopus arms. And then, it will come to pass that... a young man will sacrifice himself for you and for thousands of other's. And you will lose your self because of your love for him" Naruto's eye's widened, that meant, it was Sasuke. His Sasuke, his his his.

" NO that can't be right Gramps sage! Can you tell me how he looked like! Please" Naruto started shaking, not wanting to think that his Sasuke...

" From what I saw, one onyx eye and a purple one were his" Naruto grabbed his chest in pain. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and sadness.

" Naruto-boy are you alright!?" Naruto breathed heavily, but balanced it. He knew he needed to calm down. He nodded.

" Do you know who that is!?"

" Yeah, he's my... lover" That would have been more shocking if the toads actually knew who Sasuke was. But still pretty surprising.

" Gerotora... I also saw a dream where you stored yourself inside Naruto"

" W-What!?" The giant toad looked to gerotora.

" Give him the Fourth Hokage's seal."

" I have no choice but to do as you say, Great lord elder." The toad expanded and unraveled the key.

" This is the key left by the fourth hokage that locks and unlocks the sealing justu on your belly! With this you can let the Nine-tails run free, if that's what you want. Press in that square area with your hand. With this, you will have the means to perfect that justu that Jiriaya was talking about."

" The key to release... the nine-tails seal."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I am very sorry I could not update faster, But homework is a bitch! Anyways here you go my lovely readers'! Enjoy and please review!^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Chapter 16: To Bond_

Naruto walked up to the storing square and pressed his hand against it.

" Contract complete. Im going into storage."

" Huh going into storage?" Naruto looked a little bit confused at that.

" You don't need to do a thing. Just keep your mouth open." The frog sealed itself back.

" Mouth?"

" Yes. Now say "ahh"" Naruto opened his mouth.

" Wider!" He opened it more.

"Here I go.. into storage. Hey open wider, are you going to let me go into storage?!" the old toad kicked the other toad in Naruto's mouth, letting him go into storage. Naruto fell to the ground in disgust.

" Blahh! ughh!"

" okay storage complete! Im taking you back to the hidden leaf village! After that, we'll have to look for the octopus."

" Oh right, Giant gramps sage prophesied that I would encounter an octopus. Where is this octopus? Can't you give me more clues?"

"It's not clear but it's a solitary island. People don't go near it. It's like a paradise for me, it seems it would be a fun resort. And there, the octopus should be of help to you. In any case you will find your way. "

" Right!" So they sent Naruto back into the village.

" Sasuke is going to kill me dattebayo"

" Oh yes I am!"

" Ahh! Sa-" Sasuke was directly behind Naruto who reappeared back in Iruchaku ramen stand.

" Where the hell did you go!? You disappeared and I had no idea where you went! And-" Naruto grabbed Sasuke( who was still in girl form) and jumped away from the street.

" Im sorry Sasuke, But I was summoned by jiji-sage, a reversal summon. There was a prophecy about me." Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

" A prophecy? But we didn't see that in the future we saw."

" Yea, I don't know why either. But we need to get Tsunade-bacchan on our side soon, because I know she is going to send me to the island" Sasuke nodded. They ran towards the building, where Tsunade was. They landed softly in front of the building. Naruto was still holding Sasuke's hand.

" Let's go in shall we! Ladies first!-ugh!" Naruto got elbowed in the gut for that. They went in ignoring the looks and opened the door to Tsunade's office.

" Naruto! Where have you been!" Tsunade stood up from shock. The other people in the room were also surprised.

" I was reversed summoned but that's not what I came here to do Tsunade-bacchan."

" What do you mean Naruto?"

" Can you get everybody to leave this room, only for you, me and- uh yuki to stay. It's important." Naruto had to think of a fake name real fast. He also looked directly into Tsunade's eye's, without hesitance.

" Hm I can see that your serious, ok. Everybody aside from myself, Naruto, and yuki leave." The other people left only leaving those three in there.

" Now what happened Naruto and who is this girl?" Naruto looked to Sasuke. Sasuke Nodded and sealed the room, so Nobody would be able to hear what was going on inside.

" You see baachan, this here is my lover" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke rolled his eye's but smiled slightly.

" Wh-what! But I thought, what? (cough) I mean why did you bring your, uh Lover here and why is it so important?"

" You see Baachan, I need you to let him stay with me and not send him to prison."

" Wait what, Did I just hear the word _him_ because Im pretty sure Naruto that there is a girl standing there. And why would I send her to prison?" Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and released the justu. Now instead of a beautiful female brunette, there was a male who looked a lot like Sasuke uchiha.

" Wait! Your-"

" Baachan calm down! I know this seems, weird but I need you to not let Sasuke go to prison and let him stay with me"

" Are you crazy Naruto!? You just brought in an international criminal into my office and not expect me to send him to prison!"

" Tsunade-san, I know this doesn't look too good, but I am willing to do whatever I can to stay in the village. I don't plan on turing against you or the village. So please hear us out" Sasuke stood proud even when was still holding onto Naruto's hand.

" What made you come back uchiha?" Sasuke took a moment, and smiled at Naruto's direction.

" He did" Naruto smiled at Sasuke proclamation, and blushed at his smile.

" Hold up, thats mean you and him, and him and you are.." They both nodded. Tsunade sighed heavily against her chair, massaging her temples in frustration and confusion.

" Naruto, I know I should expect a lot of things from you. Most that will surprise me but this has to be the craziest shit you have done. First of all, you are in a relationship with Uchiha Sasuke, and then bring him in my office and make sure he doesn't go to prison even thought he is an international criminal. Oh Naruto Hahaha" Tsunade just started laughing uncontrollably.

" Your an idiot, you broke her"

" I didn't brake her, you did with your criminally ways! But still she is still laughing which is starting to freak me out" Sasuke nodded, the hokage looked like she was going to die from lack of air.

" Hahaahhh that was funny. But I need to ask you both something, are you guys truly in a relationship?" Naruto smiled crazily and kissed Sasuke for an entire minute.

" Does that prove it baachan" Naruto smiled, while Sasuke looked a little bit winded. She blushed a little, and smiled. There was a glint in her eye's that they couldn't read.

" Okay Sasuke uchiha you will not be sent to prison, or sentenced to death as long as your devoted to one person in the village. And only that person for your entire life. Do you agree Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke's and Naruto's eye's widened.

" I agree Tsunade-san."

" Alright! Of course you still need a punishment. So for the next year, you will do nothing but D-rank missions." Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped, they both hated d-ranks even when they were younger. But wondered why Tsunade would give him such a light punishment. Probably something to do with the weird smile she was giving them.

" Of course when I say devote I mean, Marriage" Naruto and Sasuke's jaw dropped and then blushed.

" What!? M-Marriage!? Th-uh-wh" Naruto couldn't even make coherent sentences.

" Yes after all Sasuke, did agree. This will have to be done as soon as possible. After all once Sasuke is married, nobody will be able to touch him. Of course other than his partner, which is of course you Naruto. Sasuke has to be tied down to the village and Marriage is the only option. So do you agree to marry Sasuke, Naruto?" Naruto was silent for a moment.

" I agree 100% tsunade-baachan! When will we get married?"

" Like I said as soon as possible for specific reasons. Alright Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto will be getting Married 48 hours from now. The service will be held in this office and I will be the one to marry the two of you. Considering were the only ones that know about Sasuke. Both the groom and other groom will dress for the occasion. You are dismissed, Sasuke you are to stay with me for the time being. Naruto you have to go"

" What why! I wan't to stay with Sasuke!"

" It's bad luck to stay in the same place with your partner when you are getting married in two days. So shoo shoo, leave" Naruto grumbled and left.

" Did you really have to send him out"

" Yes because, well were going to pick out what your going to wear! Im sure I can get someone to sew a perfect dress wear for this occasion. So what would you like to wear Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked at Tsunade's question, not actually sure what to say.

" I don't really care, just don't put me in a dress." Tsunade grinned evilly and Sasuke knew he was in deep shit.

 _46 hours till the wedding_

" I do not want to wear a yukata Tsunade-san!"

" Well sorry to burst your bubble uchiha, your gonna So pick out a design from this album." Tsunade showed the album to Sasuke. Sasuke glared silently but took the album. He looked through the album, not wanting to actually pick one. He almost turned a page when something caught his eye. It was a beautiful silky yukata, white was it's main color. But in the bottom of the yukata was black fiery flowers. It was the only Yakata that caught his eye's so he might as well end the torture early.

" I choose this one" He showed the yukata to Tsunade.

" Oh! How beautiful! It's perfect for you, I'll get someone started on it right away. Oh yeah I need you to henge into a girl again." Sasuke did what she told him. Tsunade opened the door that had been locked for over two hours.

" Shizune! I need you to get started on this right away! Find someone who can do this and tell them it has to be finished in under 30 hours!"

" What but Tsunade-sama! That's almost impossible!"

" Do what I say shizune, tell them they are getting a pretty hefty amount of money for this. Alright so go!"

" Okay!" Shizune left looking for a professional. Tsunade went back into the room with a smile on her face.

" Alright we got that settled, now how will you want your hair to be done?" Sasuke sweat dropped at Tsunade's enthusiasm. He wondered if he would get out of this with all his pride intact. Probably not.

 _38 hours until the wedding_

Sasuke had slept in the hokage's house along with Tsunade. Tsunade was going to meet with Naruto today so he had all day to himself. He could go into the village but he had to be in his girl form to do so. So Sasuke went down to the market since he was hungry as there were no groceries at Tsunade's place. He/she was walking down the street until someone called for him.

" Hey excuse me, but you were the girl that was with Naruto right!?" It was Sakura.

" Yes I was, what do you want?"

" Well I just wanted to ask, um are you like his friend or something?" Sasuke inside was grinning mischievously. Sasuke walked toward Sakura, moving his hips like no bodies business.

" Well you see, I give Naruto so much pleasure. He forgets to tell you guys about me. get it." Sasuke was practically purring in Sakura's ear. He/she chuckled and left sakura who was gapping like a goldfish.

" That was fun hehe"

~ with Naruto~

" So how much money do you have Naruto?"

" Uh well, since most of my money I carry, so I have about 45,000 yen on me dattebayo. Why do you ask baachan?"

" Because you are going to buy a ring for Sasuke with that money. After all a br-groom needs a ring you know. I have about 2 dozens of rings with me, so you can choose which one you want for Sasuke." Tsunade brought a box of rings out of her cabinet. She opened it, and it showed some beautiful rings that looked highly expensive. Naruto frowned not really sure which one to pick when he seen a silver band with red gems going about halfway. It was beautiful and simple.

" I like that one baachan." Naruto pointed at the ring.

" You sure have nice taste. after all I don't think Sasuke would want to wear a ring with a huge diamond on it. He'd probably kill you haha" Naruto laughed nervously at that.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Has anyone seen the new movie " Baruto" I think that's what it's called. Like a bro doesn't catch another bro like that, fucking Kishimoto. First he makes everyone get married and have kids all around the same age and now you do this with Sasuke and Naruto, well fuck you kishimoto! Anyways sorry for my rant, enjoy^^

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto, fucking asshole.

 _Chapter 17: I do_

 _35 hours until the wedding_

Sasuke had brought groceries, cooked them at Tsunade's place and ate. He was terribly bored now, but what could he do right now. He decided to go train, it was the only thing he could do right now after all. Of course he would be in his girl form, if someone found him, the hokage wouldn't be able to protect him. Once he was married to Naruto, he was good. It was weird for him, just a couple weeks ago if someone told him he was going to marry Naruto, he would have probably paralyzed them. But now, it wasn't that unbelievable, and Sasuke actually might be looking forward to it. Sasuke blushed at his own thoughts, but he left the resident and decided to go to clearing 7. It was after all teams 7's clearing, one that he was apart of. Or at least once was. He arrived and was reminded of the memories he had here.

" It's been a long time" Sasuke sighed, and ran his hands through his hair or more specifically her hair. He was reminded of the things of the past and the things he left behind. It was no use to think of the past though, he had done them already. There was no use, but he would repay Naruto in any way he could.

 _30 hours until the wedding_

" Ok we've decided on what you're going to wear, so now is the most important question" Tsunade crossed her arms in seriousness.

" What is it baachan?" Naruto asked in confusion as Tsunade was being very girlish and childish before she said this.

" Are you going say any vows to Sasuke?"

" Vows?" Naruto's eye's widened in confusion.

" Vows are a promise to your wedded one, to say you're feelings with everything you got" Naruto sat in thought, then he raised his head in happiness.

" I'll do this vow thing Baachan"

" Alright! that's good! Now shoo, I've got work to do"

" Bye Baachan!" Naruto left, smiling.

 _24 hours until the wedding_

It was one more day left till the wedding, Sasuke was in the hokage's residence. He was just reading, he had snooped a little. And found a book, it was about these two lovers who in the end were separated because of their family. It was so beautifully written that it brought tears to Sasuke's eye's. He was also thinking about the vows he was supposed to say to Naruto tomorrow. Tsunade told him to think of something to say, about two hours ago. But he didn't know what to say, he wasn't great with words or expressing himself. He decided to wing it. But before he went to sleep, he would hear some music. He snooped around some more and found a CD and popped it in the CD player. A sweet melody started playing.

 _So this is love_

 _So this is what mak!es life turn_

Sasuke smiled at the song and closed his eye's, feeling excitement for the day that will come.

 _14 hours until the wedding_

" Alright! Sasuke it's not too long till you are married! How do you feel?"

" I feel like throwing up" And throw up he did, Sasuke threw up in the trash can in Tsunade's office.

" Well, you could've just said that you were nervous. But are you ok?"

" Yea, I just wished that I wouldn't have had to taste my breakfast like that. But why did you call me here tsunade-san?"

" We need to get you ready for your wedding duh. We have to do your hair, makeup, face treatment, body treatment, and then your yukata"

" Um first of all, Im not wearing make-up and what do you mean treatment?"

" Were going to make your skin look like a baby's behind. beautiful and soft, a perfect bri- i mean groom.(cough) Anyways, We will first start with your body treatment. SHIZUNE GET ME THESE INGREDIENTS NOW! AND WHERE IS THAT YUKATA!" Tsunade opened the door slightly so shizune wouldn't see Sasuke.

"Ok Tsunade-san, and the yukata is almost done, he is just putting the finishing touches on it now. It will be done in an hour." Shizune hurriedly went to go get the ingredients for the spa treatment.

" There, now take off those clothes"

"What! No, Tsunade! NOO!"

 _13 hours until the wedding_

Well, Sasuke couldn't believe it. It actually felt nice, meaning the spa treatment. His face was covered in some weird green face mask, and he just got massaged . Tsunade was pretty good at giving massages.

" OK Sasuke it's time for your body treatment!" Tsunade barged into the room.

" Huh, oh what are you going to do?"

" We are going to a private hot springs, it will do good for your skin. So come on, Put on the robe I gave you and let's go!" Tsunade dragged Sasuke out of the room who only had a thin robe on. They didn't go far, the private hot springs was behind the hokage's headquarters just a little far off. They both dipped in, feeling good.

" Ah, So Sasuke, I know you said you came back for Naruto but was that really all?" Sasuke thought about Tsunade's question.

" I don't want to spoil it Tsunade, Im sure you'll understand when I say my vows to Naruto later."

" Oh! So you finished your vows, This is so exciting. Im sure it'll be lovely though I am worrying for Naruto. You know how that boy can be. He's smart in his own way, just not with writing."

" Yea, But I'm sure he'll do fine." Sasuke smiled and twirled his hair. He started humming a little song in his head.

' Naruto sure chose a beautiful person to marry. Lucky idiot.'

 _11 hours until the wedding_

" Tsunade when am I going to eat?"

" Right now actually. But you're only going to eat a nice salad and some water. So your stomach would be nice and clean." Sasuke twitched at Tsunade's statement.

" I don't even want to think about it" Sasuke just ate his Salad, mostly cause Tsunade was bat-shit crazy.

" What'd you say?"

" Nothing" Sasuke ate uneasily.

 _9 hours until the wedding_

Naruto was officially bored. The only thing he had done today was get his tux from Tsunade. He had not seen Sasuke for over 24-hours and it was killing him. He was just walking around the village or just a lot of houses since the village was still repairing itself.

" Hey Naruto where are you going?!" Someone's voice pierced through his daydreaming. He turned around to find choji who was eating a bag of chips.(like always).

" Huh oh no where, really just walking around ya know"

" Oh yeah then do you want to come with me, cause I'm going to the BBQ restaurant to meet with Ino and shikamaru"

" I guess that's fine, let's go" They walked to the restaurant sharing small talk. They entered the restaurant immediately spotting Ino and Shikamaru, but there was actually a couple more people there. It was team 8 and team 9, like a gathering.

" Hey guys, Look I met Naruto on the way. Isn't that great!"

" Oh Naruto! We haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?" Ino asked while crossing her arms. The other ninja's looked to him with expectant eye's.

" Me, oh um well I was.. I just wanted to be alone for a little while dattebayo. So what's up?" Naruto sat in the table, in-between Ino and Choji. Some of the ninja's raised their eyebrows at him, wondering why he would want to be alone.

" Well we just wanted to get together before we went to-" Kiba got hit in the rib by shino preventing him from saying 'war'.

" huh what were you going to say?" Naruto knew, but you know, he couldn't tell them that.

" um,.. just that we wanted to get together because with all the missions and stuff, we don't get to relax a lot." Neji said and Naruto froze, forgetting about him. When they talked to him about Sasuke, he was driven with need to protect Sasuke. He hadn't thought about Neji and his death. It hurt Naruto, sadness flashed through his eye's. It only lasted for about a second, but everybody seen it since they were ninja's.

" Naruto are you okay?" They looked worried for him.

" Im fine, just thinking"

" When did you start thinking Naruto, hope you don't hurt yourself!" Kiba tried to lighten the mood with humor.

" hmph I can think without hurting myself kiba. Anyways how are you guys?"

" Well Im good,I broke a nail yesterday though and you can't believe-"

" Ino! no one want's to know about your nails for god's sake!"

" Hmph fine! Then let's talk juicy then, after all were all at that stage. So... has anybody lost their cherry?... ok just raise your hand if you didn't" Almost everybody raised their expect for a certain blond-haired teen. They all looked to him with raised eyebrows and questing eye's. He simply smiled cause he forgot where he was and was remembering his first time with Sasuke. He could still remember the withering, red-faced, blushing Sasuke.

" hehehe.." Naruto blushed.

" Naruto.. Have you..?" Kiba didn't finish his sentence as it was kinda embarrassing. Everybody couldn't believe that their Naruto actually lost his.. virginity at sixteen. It was impossible and they wouldn't believe until they had proof.

" Um I gonna go guys, I have some things to do. See you" Naruto left, wandering around once again.

 _5 hours until the wedding_

Sasuke was cleaned, propped, brushed, and dressed. Now all that was left was the actual wedding. He felt like a doll, and not the good kind. He was wearing his yukata, a truly beautiful thing indeed.

" You know, I could enter you in a beauty pageant with the most beautiful girls in the world, and I think you would still win"

" I don't feel like that is a compliment Tsunade considering Im a guy"

" Not the way I see it, but aren't you excited. You are going to be married in less than 5 hours. Oh I can't wait, wait a minute. I don't have to we can have the wedding right now. Okay Sasuke get ready, your going to meet your future husband. Shizune! Get me NARUTO! NOW!"

" What! Now but.. But"

" No worries Im sure you'll do fine, c'mon go hide in the side room" About 5 minutes later Naruto walked into the room feeling confused.

" Baachan, what's up? I thought I didn't have to come until later dattebayo"

" I decided to have the wedding earlier and go put on your tux" Tsunade clasped her hands in excitement.

The most influential wedding was about to begin...


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Yeah! Im gonna love this! Also I hate school, Im going to kill whoever thought that was a good idea-_- Anyways please enjoy and review!

Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 18: For an Eternity_

Naruto was panicking. He was super nervous, once he went out of the room, he would be getting married. It didn't actually hit him until right then. He breathed in and out, calming down. He gathered all his courage and stepped out into the room, he froze. Sasuke was dressed in a lovely white yukata exposing his beautifully framed figure.

" Naruto stop standing there! and get over here!" Tsunade huffed. Naruto quickly walked over next to Sasuke, feeling himself blush. Sasuke also felt himself blushing, Naruto looked extremely handsome in his dress ware.

" Ok Now we can get started. Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke in holy matrimony..." Tsunade smirked as she was reading since the only ones there was the groom and b-groom.

" If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace... Now the Groom and Groom have prepared their vows, Naruto you may go first"

" Uh...um..I-I...(cough). O-Ok im not really sure what to say, I'm n-not good at this dattebayo... so, when I first met you, I hated you. I thought, you thought you were so cool. But them after some time, I realized you were also in pain. I wanted.. I wanted to take away your pain, I wanted you to be happy. I may have not realized it then, but I now know that everything I did up to now was for you. And only you. I love you Uchiha Sasuke, till death do us part. And then for Eternity." Naruto's voice was shaky but it was filled with love. Sasuke was trying not to tear up, Naruto's words shot at his heart. Even Tsunade was moved by Naruto's words, as a woman it was one of the most romantic things she ever heard.

" Ok now it's your turn Sasuke"

" ...Naruto, your an idiot. Your obnoxious, stubborn, and loud. You never stop even when people tell you no, you don't listen.. a-and that's why I love you. Because even though you are all of those things, you were happy, strong, and caring. I still have no idea why you love me, but.. I want you to remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you, Uzumaki Naruto. For an Eternity." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with the most purest form of love. Knowing each other's faults and the mistakes they did, yet they still loved each other.

" ( Cough) Now Naruto do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and put your full and complete trust in him, so as long as you shall both live?"

" I do" Naruto's hands tightened around Sasuke's.

" Now Sasuke, do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and put your full and complete trust in him, so as long as you both shall live?"

" I Do" Sasuke smiled beautifully at Naruto.

" Very well. Now you may exchange rings, each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to each other" Sasuke was suprised at Tsunade's words, not knowing there were going to be rings. Naruto shakily brought out a small black box, he opened it showing a beautiful silver ring with red emeralds. Sasuke's eye's widened and he brought his hand up to Naruto. Naruto put the ring on Sasuke's finger. Tsunade gave Sasuke a silver band, which he put on Naruto's finger.

" Now by the power vested in me, by the village of Konoha, I pronounce you Husband and uh husband. You may now kiss the bride" Tsunade wanted to say that at least once. Naruto and Sasuke kissed, embracing each other. Naruto started to get friskier and slipped his tongue in Sasuke's mouth.

" (Cough) I know you are very eager to get on with your honeymoon but we still need to talk about some thing's." Naruto and Sasuke separated, blushing a bright red.

" What do we need to talk about Tsuande-baachan?"

" Well, I was thinking about when to announce your return Sasuke" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then looked back at Tsuande.

" I was thinking of waiting a while, just for a little you know."

" Hm, Yeah I guess that's fine, but put a genjustu on when you go into the village. You can't have people freaking out alright, oh and I almost forgot Naruto. I'm assigning you a mission, you need to leave by tomorrow. Your team will be with Gai and Yamato." Naruto and Sasuke both knew what she was doing so Sasuke decided to intervene.

" Tsuande-san, may I go along with Naruto. After all, I did just get married with him" Tsunade looked at Sasuke for a sec, and her eye's lit up.

" You know what, that's fine. You may go along with Naruto but you won't be able to put a genjustu around them since their jounin. So I'm going disguise you, so that they won't be able recognize you. So come here around 6 am, but you two can have your honeymoon. Now go" She smiled while shooing them out. Naruto picked up Sasuke (ironically) bridal style and rushed toward the house. Fast enough so nobody could see them.

 _The Next Day_

A refreshed Naruto and tired looking Sasuke sat in Tsunade's office. Tsunade tried very hard not to laugh at the couple in front of her, she was twitching all over.

" (cough) Anyways, Sasuke I got you some contacts and extensions. I'll do the extensions and put some makeup on you. So come here" She waved to him to come to her. He stood up limping all through those 5 feet, he sat in the chair next to her. She handed him the contacts, he put them on feeling uncomfortable. His onyx eye's changed to light brown one's.

" Ok, turn around so I can do your extensions" Sasuke's neck length hair changed to hip length. Tsuande had to of course straiten his hair first but it didn't take too long.

" Now face this way, so I can do your make-up" She mostly just put some mascara and soft lipstick, blush was not necessary. Sasuke was already as red as a tomato. Tsuande decided to dress Sasuke as a woman because if he stayed the same gender, there was a higher possibility of him being found out. Sasuke was already wearing girl clothes, since that was all he had. And he was rocking them, Naruto told Sasuke the same thing and got punched in the face. So Sasuke limped back to the original chair he was sitting on.

" Ok so Sasuke, your name will be... Suzuki.. Takana Suzuki. Nice right, your 17 years old and you are accompanying Naruto as a genin. But I'm sure they won't ask you too many questions. Anyway's they will be here soon" About a couple minutes later, the men arrived, seeming surprised at " Suzuki's" presence.

" Ok now that everybody is here, we can get down to business. Naruto I am assigning you along with Suzuki an S-rank mission to a certain region in the hidden cloud but it's an island. Gai and Yamato will also be accompanying you both. Do you accept?"

" I accept" Both Naruto and Sasuke said, Well Sasuke said it in a high pitched voice.

" Alright, Here's the mission scroll, now go and good luck." Naruto and Sasuke left packing the things they would need. About half an hour later they arrived at the gates.

" hoho You've finally arrived Naruto-kun and Um was it..."

" It's Suzuki"

" And Suzuki! May the flames of youth burn brightly!"

" Haha ok Gai-sensei, Let's go Yamato-sensei" So they all left.

 _About 2-3 weeks later_

" Naruto I swear to god, if you ever make me get on another damn boat again. Im going to kill you" Sasuke had been seasick throughout the entire voyage and was still on it.

" I didn't know you even got seasickness dattebayo! But Captain Yamato say's where almost at the island!"

" Fine, but you better get me some tomato or else I'm going to chop off your balls" And just to add to the scariness Sasuke twirled a kunia in his hand, though it did look sort of funny considering Sasuke was green in the face and could barely stand up. Then again he was laying down in one of the cabin beds.

" Hehe Ok!" Naruto ran out of there fearing for his balls. They had run out of tomatoes yesterday, so Naruto was screwed.

" Captain Yamato! Do you have any tomatoes!? Any! Any at all!"

" No, Suzuki ate them all, but we do have melon" Naruto turned a sickly pale and covered his crotch area with his hands. And kept muttering something about his balls.

" Please start preparing to disembark soon!" One of the shipmates yelled from inside the boat. Naruto turned slowly to see the island, still muttering about his precious genitals. Then suddenly a giant squid literally popped out of nowhere and shook the entire boat.

" A Squid!" Naruto awoke from his shock now fearing for everybody else's lives. Not because of the squid, because Sasuke was already in a horrible move but now Naruto was he was ready to kill. A door from the boat slammed open, revealing a very pissed off " Suzuki". Naruto ran to him trying to calm him down.

" Let me at him!" Naruto held Sasuke off from trying to kill the squid, not doing a very good job at it though.

" Sa-I mean Suzuki! Stop Dattebayo! Anyways you can't fight or else they'll recognize your style" Naruto whispered the last part.

" Hmph, somebody better kill it then." And right when he said it, a cross between a bull and Octopus punched the squid.

" Squid go deviate.. The rest I abbreviate!" The squid went down like a bitch.

" So that's bee?" Sasuke stopped trying to kill the squid and observed killer bee. Naruto sighed in relief, both for himself and everybody around them.

" Y'all are late, ya fools, ya fools!" Killer bee changed back into human form and landed in the boat. Naruto and 'Suzuki' walked closer to killer bee.

" Welcome everyone! I was waiting for you! I am your Supervisor Motoi and I'll take care of your needs. I'll take you to your lodging's, so please follow me." A brown haired man said standing on-top of the island. They walked to the island, with a woozy Gai, and pissed off Suzuki. And then out of nowhere a gigantic gorilla roared at them.

" Hey king, no need to panic! These guys are okay." The gorilla bended down with his hands and then took a look at Sasuke and felt threatened. The gorilla got closer to Sasuke, eye to eye. Sasuke as it was already pissed, now he was being looked down to by a fucking gorilla. Nope, Sasuke did not take that bullshit and genjustued the gorilla with his eye's. Amazingly enough which were still covered by the contacts. The gorilla backed away from Sasuke in confusion and a bit of fear. Bee looked at 'Suzuki' feeling like something wasn't right but couldn't put his finger on it.

" Bee has tamed all the animals here. So as long as he is around, it's safe here." They walked further finally arriving where they would be staying. Suzuki went into Naruto's room without anybody noticing.

" Naruto what are you going to do, are you going to ask him?"

" Yeah Im just not sure how to say it dattebayo" Naruto scratched the back of head in apprehension.

" C'mon I'll come with you. Just ask and don't you dare **that** justu in front of me." Sasuke opened the door with a gesture of ' let's go'. Naruto got up and walked with Sasuke to killer bee's room. They arrived and Naruto knocked on the door with Suzuki by his side. The door opened slowly revealing Bee.

" Ah, it's the " Ya know" brat. and pretty lady. What do ya want?" Sasuke twitched at killer's bees remark. Remembering what happened in the future, Naruto decided to speed things up.

" Uh Im Uzumaki Naruto! And this is Tanaka Suzuki! Im the junchuriki of the nine tails, please to meet you dattebayo!" Naruto tried to rap it like killer bee, but it kinda came out awkwardly but he did his best.

" Pleased to meet you killer bee-san" Sasuke bowed his head in greeting and little bit of respect.

" Hey kid I like your style!, Yo" Bee raised his hand in a fist, which Naruto happily returned.

" I like you kid! ya got a good heart and your rap's sick! Whee! So whadya need?"

" I was wondering if ya could help me train to control my bijuu! Ya know!" Bee went silent for a second.

" hm, Alright but tell me one thing,"

" What?" Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to ask, but feeling like it was something not good.

" Why is missy over there covering _his_ true look?"


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: I am so sad right now! One of my favorite fan fictions was taken down! Ugh! And it was incomplete! It took me a couple days to recover from shock and things just have been really crazy, but now I'm here my faithful reader's! Enjoy and please review!^^

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Mavashi Kishimoto.

 _Chapter 19: The Truth_

Naruto and Sasuke both froze at Killer bee's question. Not knowing how the hell he was able tell that Sasuke was not a woman, but a man. Naruto looked to Sasuke, wondering what to do. Sasuke nodded at Naruto, brimming with both confidence and nervousness. Naruto looked back to Killer Bee, hoping it would go well.

" Um, well uh.. Can we go inside Octo-pops? It would be better if no one else found out ya know" Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling freely.

" Alrighty! Come in Wee!" Killer Bee motioned them to come in. He closed the door, when Naruto and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke narrowed his eye's at KIller Bee's sword, remembering who exactly was in that sword. Sasuke nudged Naruto's arm and pointed towards the sword, which made Naruto remember too. Sasuke quietly placed a genjustu directed toward the sword, a complicated one which even Kisame couldn't get out of.

" Now we can talk, first of all yes you are right Killer bee I am not a woman. I would like to ask how you were able to tell?"

" Whee! My buddy gave me the sizzle, he could feel your chakra flow! Men are strait and Women are curvy, ya fool!" Though it was a bit hard, they both understood what he meant. it seemed the eight tails " Guyki" was able to sense the difference between a women's chakra and a man's, no matter how beautiful the man is.

" ok, that is satisfactory, Now Why am I dressed as a woman. That is because, it is to cover true identity. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last Uchiha excluding the masked guy."

" Whoo! Did not expect that! The last Uchiha dressed as a woman! And a pretty one!" Naruto twitched at the last remark.

" Anyways, I am in disguise for specific reasons, one that I am a international criminal. Mostly that one, but this may not be necessary but I am officially Sasuke Uzumaki-Uchiha. This is because I am married to Naruto Uzumaki, the Ninth jinchuriki." Sasuke looked strait into Killer Bee's eye's (sunglasses) and held onto Naruto's hand. Killer Bee went silent for a minute, as if he was concentrating on the answer he was going to give.

" Ya fools, Congratulations on your outwardly wedding! Life is a game and you guy's don't play by the rules! Whee! I'll help ya out! Now let's GO!" Sasuke's lip twitched at Killer bee's eccentric personality. While Naruto just laughed, happy at the outcome of the situation. Killer bee led them to the waterfall of truth, rapping about crazy marriages and Uhciha's.

" Oh Naruto, where were you!? Oh Bee-san sorry where you with Naruto?" Yamato questioned feeling confused.

" YO, It's Naruto's time to fulfill his duty, we start with the truth and end with a bang. Whee!"

" Ha, uh Ok, mind if I join?"

" Sure, just don't get in the way!" So they made it to the waterfall of truth, a big step in Naruto and Sasuke's future.

" Ok all you got to do is concentrate and win over your hate! Whee!" Naruto walked over to the green part, and concentrated wondering if would be the same in the future he saw.

 **" Well, aren't you happy. You've got the admiration of everyone and Sasuke's love. But is that really true, does Sasuke really care for you, for us!-"** An exact replica of Naruto came out of the waterfall, only the red eye's giving him away as hate.

" Ya know, I wasn't sure what to think of you when I found out about you in the memories. I guess I was angry and sad, but I understand why your here."

 **" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE DOES! NOT THE VILLAGE AND NOT SASUKE!"**

" I know some things are painful dattebayo. And though not everybody understands, Sasuke does. I have to believe that Sasuke loves me like i love him, i know the pain and suffering we went through. If it wasn't for you, I would of never made it this far but now there is something I need to protect. Thank you" Naruto walked to his hate, dogging the punches and hateful words. he hugged his hate.

" Remember the first time Sasuke smiled, that's what I am protecting."An image of a smiling Sasuke appeared in the background. His hateful companion stilled and smiled painfully, his hate floated away with the overpowering surge of love. Naruto awoke from his conscious, he stood and showed a thumbs up.

" Now it's too early to celebrate! Now ya gotta learn to control the nine-tails! Come on Naruto!" Bee leaped to the other side of the waterfall, full of energy.

" Yeah!" Naruto, Sasuke and Yamato walked inside the waterfall, surprised at the huge space inside.

" This is where your going to fight the Nine-tailed fox!" Naruto suddenly grew nervous, not for fighting the nine-tails but to finally see his mother. Of course he seen her in the memories but he was actually going to meet her for the first time. Sasuke bumped shoulders with Naruto, smiling slightly, reassuring Naruto.

" Ok! Put your head in the entry box! Only the chosen can enter though! Make sure there is no darkness in your heart! Whee!" Naruto smiled and put his head inside the stone head. He pressed the button, allowing entrance inside.

" Ok go inside, close your eye's, and focus just like at the waterfall. And you'll be face to face with your tailed beast!" They went inside, Sasuke felt a little bored and yet he also felt very nervous.

" Ok Naruto, what kinda seal do you have?"

" Its a Four Element seal(from manga)." It was Sasuke who answered, mostly cause he wanted to get this going.

" Oh, that's even stronger than my Iron amour seal! Ya got the key?"

" Yeah!" Yamato dragged on about the security of opening Naruto's Seal.

" It's fine Dattebayo! I think it would be good!" Naruto sat and concentrated, he bumped fists with Bee and entered his subconscious.

 _Naruto's Subconscious_

 _" Naruto You really do impress me! Face the Nine tails and remove the seal!" Naruto walked to the seal, facing an evil looking Nine tails.  
_

 _" Your looking as evil as ever. hm. But I know how cute you could act dattebayo, haha." Kurama growled, feeling_ _angry at being called cute. Naruto smiled, he raised his sweater and released the seal. The fight went mostly the same, Naruto entered his deeper subconscious, face to face with the woman who bore him._

 _" Naruto" It took a second, but Naruto recovered from his shock and he smiled_ _painfully._

 _" M-mom" Kushina showed Suprise, Naruto rushed to hug his mother._

 _" I always wanted to meet you Dattbeyo!"_

 _" Dattebayo huh, you really are my son" Kushina rubbed his head, out of love and sadness. Naruto released himself from his mother, in happiness and excitement._

 _" I have so many things to tell you dattebayo!"_

 _" Ok but first, lets take care of the Nine tails". Outside with Kurama and Naruto, chains rushed out of Naruto's Body and held him still. kushina explained the reason, Naruto was able to see her there. But Naruto simply smiled, feeling incredibly happy._

 _" Are you listening?"_

 _" Hehe, Im so happy that my mom is so beautiful."_

 _" Well thank you, but I'm sorry you ended up with my face. But at least you got your father's hair."_

 _" Why, if my mom is pretty,then that makes me handsome right? And you've got really pretty hair,I bet that would've looked good on me. But I think Sasuke likes my hair like this hm.."_

 _" Oh you know Sasuke, he was Mikoto's son. Which I thought at first was her daughter,cause he was so cute. But why would he..?" Naruto smiled and blushed, he scratched the back of his head in nervousness._

 _" Well.. Im kinda going out with him. I..uh"_

 _" Oh..oh. wow. My baby is so grown up. It just felt like yesterday that you were a tiny little babe." Kushina touched Naruto's cheek and teared up a little._

 _" I Love you" Naruto smiled with_ _embarrassment and an unbelievable amount of happiness. And everything went smoothly after that._

 _A couple minutes after, outside the Subconscious_

" Hell yea!" Naruto bumped his fists in the air. He jumped up, grabbed Sasuke and twirled him around.

" Ahh! Stop it Naruto!" Naruto let Sasuke down, and he bumped fists with Killer Bee.

" Ya did good, the look on your face is as cool as ice! Oh.. and you used that in that situation! Yea! Very good!"

" WOULD YOU TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! I KNOW IT!" Yamato yelled hysterically.

Sasuke chuckled, knowing this was one of the last times he would feel like this...


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Yea! Let's see what naruto and Sasuke will do next! woo!Oh Anyways please review and comment!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 20: To_ _Separate and love_

" Relax captain Yamato, I have Kyubi's Chakra in a separate place inside me. So I'm not using it all the time... This is how it is when I use the Nine Tails chakra" Naruto activated the Nine Tails chakra, brimming with golden flames. Sasuke, for one reason or another, could feel Naruto's chakra on his skin. It made him shudder with arousal, tingling all over his body.

" Amazing it's overflowing with life energy" Yamato and Killer bee stared with amazement. Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder, he pointed towards Killer bee's sword. Naruto nodded, he would make sure to end Kisame.

" Is he still in your genjustu?" Naruto whispered, making sure the other's did not hear.

" No I felt him break through it about a couple of minutes ago, but it's not like he was able get a lot of information. Im positive though he now know's that you can use Kyubi's chakra"

" Hey what are you guys talking about?"

" There's something else in this room, and it's in your sword Octo-pops"

" What You sensed another's proximity that i couldn't, that was hasty of me" Killer bee's sword came to life, and Kisame's head popped out, rain with anger.

" It seems that you can sense hatred and feeling's of evil. The limitations of sensory-types don't apply. Is that the power of a jinchiruki who has mastery over the nine-tails?"

" You're the shark guy of the Atksuki. How? I thought we chopped his heads off a ways back.. How did you manage to escape our tag-team attack?" Sasuke decided to stop listening and start his move, though he could not do lightning attack's he had his sword. Sasuke tapped, Naruto nodded and leaped to Kisame managing to strike him while Sasuke used one of his older Justu's to paralyze Kisame. Sasuke lifted his sword and before he could slash Kisame's head in half Yamato stopped him.

" Wait don't kill him yet Suzuki! We could extract information about him"

" Hn" Naruto tried not to laugh, knowing Sasuke wanted to be rid of the jerk. Killer bee carried the paralyzed Kisame toward the waterfall of truth. Yamato explained the situation to Aoba. Yamato used his wood style to keep Kisame at bay if anything happened, while Aoba used his Justu to look into Kisame's mind.

" Things are going as planned huh"

" Yea but it just get's harder from here Naruto, remember Madara is not someone to play with. But if we manage to stop his transformation then it will go a lot smoother. Oh and.." Sasuke whispered something to about using Kyubi's chakra to do very bad things to him. Naruto nearly had a heart attack, his face flushing a dark red.

" I-I...um..is there another room around here?" Naruto shakily sat down on the grass, afraid someone would notice his arousal. Sasuke smirked knowing it was him who got Naruto that way, Sasuke chuckled quietly feeling incredibly amused.

" No you idiot, haha just wait it out. Anyway's were going to be leaving soon, or else I'm not going to be able to make it."

" Ok, but how long are you going to take?"

" Hm, it will be around the same time that you start getting healed by Sakura. After all I still need to revive Orochimaru, which is on the other side of this damm island."

" OK then that fine, but don't you need that cursed seal thingy?" A loud sound was heard before Sasuke could answer him. Kisame managed to get out of the justu and Gai-sensei chased after him.

" Great, now we just have to wait." About a minute or two later, a wave of extreme wind rushed towards them.

" What the hell is that!?" Naruto almost fell in shock, while Sasuke readied himself for the incoming wave of wind.

" Get ready! Gai's hirodora will be hiting us any second, stand firm!" They all readied themselves, the wind crashed into them. Gai brought back Kisame, who had been knocked out. They prepared to search into his memories again, but Sasuke decided enough was enough. In the blink of an eye he swiftly rushed towards Kisame, and slashed the back of Kisame's head.

" Wah! Suzuki! What did you do!? We still needed to extract more information from him!"

" Hmph, he was bugging me. Anyways can we just get on get on with the mission " Sasuke took the scroll, flipped his hair and stood waiting for what was next.

" U-Um yea so what is my mission exactly?" Aoba and Yamato looked at each other for a second and nodded.

" Well, (cough) The five great nations face an extremely critical situation. And as they prepare for the Fourth Great Ninja War, there is concern that the shinobi and Samurai units will not be sufficient. Hence, a third military unit made up of animals will be formed. To this end, it has been decided that a jinchuriki who is able to communicate with and understand animals... One who loves animals like Naruto Uzumaki will be given the task of selecting and organizing this animal unit with the help of Suzuki Takana. They will start by analyzing the biology of the animals, then ascertain their strength, and categorize them by gender and physical attributes. This is a top-secret S-rank mission! Work diligently. Fifth Hokage Tsuande of the hidden leaf village."

Sasuke was about to explode, he could not believe that Naruto had actually gotten tricked by this. It made him want to laugh so hard, his whole body was twitching.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't sure how to respond, as he knows this is just a trick. It made him kind of angry that they thought that they could get away with tricking him but he had to stick to the storyline.

" This.. Is the kind of brainy mission I've been waiting for! Alright! let's get on with this mission!" Sasuke just face palmed, not sure whether to be proud or hit Naruto for the fake act.

" OK while you're doing that, I'll work on a new rap.." And things pretty much went the same after that, Sasuke did not help much as he found it pointless. Until of course, the "world" flipped which meant that they almost there.

" Our mission here is done dattebayo! Im going back to the hidden leaf!" Aoba led the animals outside, ignoring Naruto's request.

" How come they get to go outside but I can't?!" Naruto was getting impatient, Sasuke knew this as he could see the worry behind his eye's.

" Impatient Naruto.. Haste makes wast.. You still haven't mastered tailed beast chakra control. So your training, I shall personally patrol.. when were done the tailed beast chakra will feel like an extension of you.. They'll feel like your arm and leg's, it's Wheeeeee! Stack em like building blocks using your chakra. Try it out" Naruto tried with little success, and Sasuke stood there basking in the sweet warmth. It took a while but Naruto managed to get all the blocks but they all fell down when they finally landed in cloud.

" Aww man! And i had gotten it dattebayo!"

" It's Ok ya fool, Now it's on to the next step! Weeee!" Naruto, Killer Bee and Sasuke walked toward another head statue.

" Here's the entrance to another room for the final tailed beast training! Now I'm going to teach you the most powerful justu for a jinchuriki!" part of the wall slid opened revealing another room, they all went in.

" So what do I do first?"

" Transform into your tailed beast! This is number one! Now it's your turn!" Killer bee was pretty impressive, something that Sasuke did not say to most. Naruto tried transforming and ended up as a cute little fox, Sasuke twitched.

" Cant, huh too bad, but it's not like your pals with the nine tails. Anyways it's a failure" Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder and smiled, Naruto smiled back knowing he would be friends with the furball in no time.

" **Hey Naruto this is the Eight tails.."** And the eight tails preceded to tell Naruto the risks of going in tailed beast mode. Which Both Naruto and Sasuke did not know about, but they had no other choice but to use Kyubi's chakra.

" Alright! You just gotta polish up with your special move" Naruto tried using rasengan in his mode but it ended up blowing in his face, which made Killer bee explain how to control the beast bomb. He decided to try again, backing down was never an option. Sasuke decided to sit while Naruto tried to do the impossible.

After a while, It was then that Naruto felt it. Naruto faced Sasuke, And Sasuke understood, It was time to leave. Sasuke stood up, dusted himself and stretched for the journey ahead of him.

" Hey ya fool, ya gotta focus ya hear! Not enough preparation!"

"... Where's the bathroom?"

" Oh it's on the right-" Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the room but were stopped by shino's father.

" Naruto! stop!, Im sorry but I cannot let you pass."

" ok but why is shino's tou-chan here, Why are you watching me?!"

" Enough! Just go back inside, I'll tell you there." Sasuke rolled his eye's, Sasuke nudged Naruto as they had little time. Naruto sighed and nodded, Sasuke activated his sharingan and sent them asleep. They collapsed as Iruka stepped in.

" Naruto, don't do anything drastic we are just here on a secondary miss-" Sasuke sent Iruka to asleep, there was no time to waste.

" You didn't have to do that dattebayo"

" hn"

" Seriously Sasuke, But it is easier than forcing our way I guess"

" C'mon we have to go, Killer bee will catch up with us" Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the waterfall, they jumped through the trees and made it to the barrier. A beast bomb shot in front of Naruto and Sasuke effectively breaking the first barrier.

" Octopops!"

" There's a barrier beyond that. You and me are gonna break it, stat! I'll break the barrier and you get the beast bomb in, ya fool!"

" Right!" They broke through multiple barriers using Killer bee's beast bomb, Sasuke helped Naruto push it in. They made it out.

" Woo!" Naruto celebrated their little victory.

" Naruto, I need to go now. I go on the opposite side of where you're going"

" Do.. you have to! I-I finally got you back and now-" Sasuke gently touched Naruto's whisker's. Naruto painfully looked at Sasuke's eye's and held Sasuke's hand in his own, he tightened his grip.

" It's ok, you know we have to do this" Sasuke pulled back his hand, pulled out his extensions, and wiped off all the makeup.

" You're much prettier like this dattebayo"

" Idiot... Be safe and don't let obito get to you" Naruto nodded, he leaned down and passionately kissed Sasuke.

" Come home"

" I will" And Sasuke left, leaving a pained but determined Naruto. Naruto looked forward and breathed in a gulp of air.

" Let's go Octopops"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** I really have just too much homework, by the time I'm finished with it. it's already past 11:00 at night. ugh! Anyways I wanted to update since I know all of you are excited! Anyways Please enjoy and review thank you very much! On with the story...

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto...

 _Chapter 21: Please Save Me_

Naruto and Killer Bee, had already gotten past Tsunade and Raikage which had gone pretty much the same way Naruto expected it to. Naruto was now running along a river with Killer Bee, when Naruto suddenly seen Itachi and Nagato.

" Uchiha Itachi and Nagato!"

" You know these guys, Naruto?"

" Yea I know both of them" Naruto looked at both of them seriously, knowing how powerful they are.

" I never imagined i'd be forced to fight you again, Naruto. it's been a while. You've changed a bit"

" Yea, Im able to control a portion of Kyubi's power now. And I realized a lot of things too"

" That's good.. Naruto" Nagato smiled mysteriously, happy at Naruto's enlightenment.

" Naruto, I must ask you.."

" AH! Itachi! I forgot!" Naruto jumped in front Itachi, shocking both men in front of him, and bowed halfway.

" Can I date Sasuke!?.. Since there's no father for me to ask since you well ya know" This also completely shocked both men especially Itachi, a tick mark appeared on Itachi's forehead.

" I may favor you Naruto, But you can't touch my foolish little bother!" And Itachi started chasing Naruto, while Naruto ran screaming for his life. And Nagato turned young, trying to actually kill them and all three men were able to defeat Nagato. Itachi Finally acklowedged that Naruto was powerful enough for Sasuke and accepted Naruto. All in all it went well, And the jinchuricki duo kept on to there goal.

 _2 days later_

Naruto and Killer bee were in the midst of there battle with six of the jinchuriki, when Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei appeared before Naruto could get hit. Naruto heard the bijju's pain, knowing who it was. Naruto heard Kyubbi and eight tails talking amongst them selves. The fight started again, Tobi making all the tailed beast transform into their second transformation. And again just like before, Naruto got eaten by the four tails.

" God! I can't catch a break dattebayo!

" Hey kid! I take it you want to steal my power too,eh!? Barging in here of all places!" Oh, it was the four tails!, Naruto wished he could get him out sooner. But he wasn't actually sure what happened when him and Sasuke beat Madara cause _it_ didn't show them.

" Um! Your the four tails right!?"

" Don't call me that you retched moniker! I have a proper and honorable name! I am Son, Beautiful Ape king of the Suiren caves! You dress his holiness of all the heavens! Son Goku!"

" Ok! Son Goku!" Naruto flashed him a smile, shocking Son.

" Your weird kid, smiling at a tailed beast, hey! are you listening to me!"

" Oh I was just wondering where we are, it looks like when I'm talking with Ku-Kyubbi! And Sorry!"

" Your pretty honest for a human! And i never seen a human apologize to a tailed beast! hm.. you are carrying Kurama, so thats why your able to get in here."

" That makes sense!" Naruto looked down and patted his stomach where Kurama layed.

" You humans only view us as sources of power! You seal us away and deny our existence!"

" I think I can understand a little, I was such a troublemaker. Getting scolded just to get attention, haha."

" Then, what would you do with us?"

" I want to be like bee and eight tails! They joke around, fight, encourage each other and their like friends! And I feel.. So jealous whenever I see that!"

" HAHA A human like you! wanting to be friends with a Tailed beast!Your funny boy! haha!" Son stopped gradually, seeing the seriousness in his eye's.

" Ok Im going to help you! just watch me Dattebayo!" Naruto tightened his headband, and woke up from the mindscape, waking up in Son's mouth.

" Ok, time to get serious! Shadow clone justu!" Hundreds of Naruto's were vomited from Son's mouth and only the real one was left standing. Naruto spotted the stake that was l

ogged in the neck of Son. Naruto activated Kyubbii mode and ran towards the stake, dodging the attacks. He managed to get past them, he started pulling the stake and was able to pull it out with the help of the clone inside. Naruto breathed heavily, sitting on his butt.

" What the-! why the heck aren't you released dammit!"

" Those chains were only a temporary connection, my chakra is still tied to the masked man"

" What! Then I haven't saved you! Ugh! Damn you should tell me this from the start!" Son felt amused by the blond kid.

" Hey put out your hand, imma give you something special!" Naruto stretched his hand out to Son, and they bumped fists, Naruto smiled. Back with the Naruto outside, he barely had any energy left and Obito said as much. Obito decided to end the fight and transformed all the bijju into their original form.

 _In Naruto's Mindscape_

 **" You look like your about to fall over brat! If you want me to lend you power Naruto. I could you know..Naruto"**

" Your a lot more talkative lately! Im happy you want to lend me power but there's something I need to say to you. Thank you for that extra chakra back there with Naruto" Naruto bowed his head to Kurama.

" **Don't thank me it's weird!I'd rather be with you than Madara, that's all I was saying! And I just want to see you fight a little more. That's right, this is a good way to waste time!"**

" I was thanking you, you fur ball! You can fix the way you respond!-" Kuruma showed his fist to Naruto, Naruto's eye's widened and he bumped fists with Kurama. Naruto stood up and he back faced against Kuruma.

" You aren't the Monster fox anymore. Your one of my teammates from the leaf village! Kurama! Lets go!"

 _outside M_ _indscape_

Right before Kakashi and Gai could get hit from multiple bijju bombs, Naruto Appeared in front of them blocking all of the bombs. The other Bijou's raced toward him, Naruto transformed into a golden nine-tails. Naruto and Kurama fought against the other bijju's managing to get every stake's off. Of course, that weird thing with meeting all those other bijju's and jinchurikki happened. Weirded Naruto out but was glad that he was able to get all their names. But he would have to tell Sasuke the names cause he was going to forget sooner or later. The the fight with Tobi advances, Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai all trying to get a hit on him. Then they managed to finally break his mask revealing Uchiha obito. The out of nowhere, Madara Uchiha Appeared.

Naruto felt just a bit nervous, without Sasuke there was no possible way they could beat Madara. So all he had to do was keep them both at bay, while everyone else got there. Naruto tried to attack Madara but he blocked it with his weird sword shield thing. The fight started, back and forth and when they finally thought they managed to get rid of the ten-tails but instead it was revived.

" Dammit!" Naruto and them fought for a while but once they did a big attack, they wasted all their energy. But Naruto knew _they_ were almost there. just a couple more seconds. The first, second, third and fourth company had arrived on the front lines.

" Take a good look at what you have here! The Ninja Alliance Justu! The most terrifying and awesome justu in all the world! Were going to kick your ass!"

" Hmph, you are merely a road block, accept that you will not win. There is no such thing as victory in this world. Hope.. is merely an allusion." Naruto gritted his teeth.

" I choose to believe otherwise! And that's that!" The 'plan' started, everyone spread out as they knew what to do. First blinding, then wind, flies, earth, ash, Water, and fire. Stone concrete stopped the ten-tails. Every shinobi jumped toward the ten-tails but it was too late. The ten tails had transformed itself. blasting everyone away.

' shit! My arm dislocated! ahh! I forgot! if ten- tails shoots one of those bombs then-!' Naruto could not do much in his condition, he didn't want anybody to die. But the ten tails had already shot the bomb. Killing the brains of the shinobi alliance, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and sadness. He felt so useless, even though he had memories of the future he could barely do anything. Suddenly multiple hands shot out from the ten tails, Naruto's eye's widened.

" Everyone get away now!" Naruto tried to warn them fast enough but the ten tails was faster. It shot hundreds of wooden spears at the alliance. Naruto remembered this part, He wanted to stop it but it was like time was going in slow motion. He seen hinata move in front of him then not a second later, Neji stood in the way of the spears protecting Hinata and Naruto. Blood splattered, Neji had taken a direct hit, he was not going to live.

" W-why!?" Naruto shook with rage.

" Naruto... Hinata-sama is willing to die for you... So keep in mind that you life... is not your own..anymore... And because I was called a genius" And Hyyga Neji died protecting his comrades. Naruto layed Neji down, Naruto's whole body shook with rage and a deep sadness, he could not protect his comrades. He couldn't do it, he couldn't, he was worthless, how can he- an image appeared in Naruto's mind.

" _..we have to do this...be safe"_ Naruto resolved his mind, he would not let Neji or Sasuke down. He would mourn for him after he won this war. Naruto stood up with a newfound determination, he looked strait at Obito.

" Naruto.. I thought you wouldn't let me kill a single one of your comrades, look around you."

"... I- I, they are not truly dead, as long as we keep them in out hearts and remember them! They are alive! We will win Obito! Ok lets get this show in the road!" Naruto touched hinata's shoulder and red chakra covered her, Naruto used his clones to give his chakra to everyone in the alliance. The fight started again, everybody feeling the soul of Naruto's words in their hearts. Back and forth they fought, as time seemed to go on, Naruto's energy was deleting again. Even when Obito questioned why he was using so much chakra to protect them, Naruto simply answered that having No comrades makes his heart ache. His friends and comrades felt happy at those words. But suddenly an ear piercing noise came from the ten tails, tens of hurricane's formed around them.

Naruto used almost all his chakra in protecting them from the blasts, Sakura started to heal him and the shinobi stood in front of Naruto willing to protect him. The the ten tails was going to shoot another one of its bombs at the alliance but someone stopped it in time.

" Who.. is that?"

" Im Minato Namikaze and you guys should probably brace for impact." Heavy wind and smoke came upon them.

" you are.."

" Relax I'm one of the good guys, thank for accelerating Naruto's recovery!" About 2 seconds later, the rest of the hokage's landed next to the fourth hokage. Everybody was shocked and asked multiple questions, not knowing the situation.

" You really held your own Naruto, rest up. Your 'friend' should be here soon" Nobody knew what he meant of course Naruto did though. The Hokages got into place, in all four corners and activated the ten seals, making a red barrier around the ten tails. Then a familiar person landed in front of Naruto and Sakura, shocking Sakura.

" Fashionably late, Sasuke hehe"

" Sasuke-kun... SA-SASUKE-KUN!" This alerted team 10 and 8, they were also shocked at seeing Sasuke.

" Wat the Sasuke!"

" Ino get away from him"

" He's our enemy!"

" Hm, you guys are as loud as ever" if one would look closely, they would see that he was slightly amused by the ruckus.

" You bastard you have some nerve showing your face here!" Kiba didn't seem to happy.

" Sasuke-kun why are you here?" Sasuke thought about Sakura's questioned and decided to say the truth at least partly.

" A lot happened but I decided to protect Konoha..Furthermore... I wanted to help protect my precious person" And to add to the shock, Sasuke actually smiled, making everybody there almost die from shock. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, Sasuke's smile was so rare and beautiful, it was hard not to have his way with Sasuke then and there. But they were in the middle of a war, So Naruto could not do that. instead he did the next best thing. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and put his arm on Sasuke shoulder with a smile and yelled..

" Finally! Team seven reunited! Mission Complete!"


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Were almost there my lovely reader! Or are we there already? Im not sure if this or next chapter will be the last, hmm, anyways have fun! Oh and please comment and review! Thank you! And very sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter 22: My life for Yours_

Everybody aside from Naruto and Sasuke, everyone either felt shocked or extremely confused at the same time. After all, until this point everybody thought Sasuke was still fighting against them. Finally someone spoke out.

" What! How can you accept him so easily Naruto!? He's a rouge Ninja! He tried killing Sakura!"

Kiba, being the big talker he is, spoke some truth that everybody felt except for Naruto of course. Sasuke started getting annoyed, of course he did some things he wasn't proud of but he was trying. Naruto felt Sasuke get tense, that was never a good sign so he had to calm them down.

" I accept him because he's my best friend Dattebayo, and we need all the help we can get anyways!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eye's, but decided that arguing at this moment was not the best. After all there was an ancient chakra being that was strong as hell.

" I got to agree with the Gaki everybody! Were in the middle of a war! Start infusing Chakra right now!"

The kids could not say anything back to the first Hokage since they knew he was right.

" We'll take down the Ten-tails with an all-out attack!"

Sasuke felt relieved not having to do any work in calming down the situation. But he was thinking of a solution of killing Madara before Zetsu kills him and summons _that_ woman.

" Thanks for healing me, Sakura-chan! Now it's your turn to get some rest! Lets go Sasuke"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped onto a higher ledge, and not a second later Sakura appeared right next to them.

" Sakura-chan!"

" So do you see me as some sort of weak woman who can't keep up with you two? Do you think lady Tsunade would be the only one of the sannin to inadequately train her student?... Im almost there. I'll be at full capacity in a little bit. Then I can output my true power. Just like you, Im a member of team 7.. And I'm a student of the legendary Sannin!"

Sasuke felt a bit more respect for his pink haired teammate at that moment. And Naruto, He smiled cause he knew how strong she really was.

" Okay then! Team 7 Moving Out! Dattebayo! Lets go Sasuke! Sakura-Chan!"

" Right!"

" Yea"

The other rookies felt a sense of nostalgia looking at team 7, they accepted Sasuke.

" Let's show them what were made of!"

Sasuke at that moment felt that his dobe was probably incredibly happy. So, despite all the weirdness and impending doom, Sasuke also felt happy.

" wait a moment"

the Jyuubi was producing one of its massive bombs, it shot it but the Hokage's barrier was able to prevent it from killing them all.

" It held up!"

" What an amazing barrier!.."

" Where's the ten-tails?"

Apparently it had hit itself, which didn't suprise Sasuke, but Sasuke was thinking of something more important. Defeating Madara was no easy feat, if only they had that sealing- wait a minute. Sasuke's eye's widened at looked his left hand, and then at Naruto's hand. Sasuke would have palmed faced if that didn't seem ridiculous at the moment.

" Naruto I thought of an idea of how defeat Madara"

Sasuke was speaking low so the others wouldn't hear him.

" What! You did? Well I'm sure anything you think of is good dattebayo! But how?"

Sasuke shushed him, and pointed to the hand that had the moon symbol. Naruto's eye's widened and understood what Sasuke and him were going to do. Immediately after, the first hokage opened a small part of the barrier, letting the ninja's in.

" Yosh lets go!"

They ran in but with an unexpected turn, the Ten-Tails released hundreds of mini monsters' and had to fight against each one. Naruto and Sasuke felt happiness as they fought along aside each other. A few moments later Sakura joined in, finally at her full power. Then the rookies fought along side them just like old times. They managed to get to the Ten-Tails but they were too late as obito turned himself into the tenth Jinchuriki. His power focused instead of just going haywire.

The Hokages could not get a hit on him, Obito's black sphere's simply blocked them all. Sasuke thought of sealing Obito as well but Naruto wouldn't like that so he was slightly more complicated.

Sasuke then realized one important factor, Obito's power was weak against sage justu. Sasuke would have hit himself because the answer was right in front of him. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's sweater, hoping to get his attention.

" What happened Sasuke?"

" Dobe, you can still go into sage mode right?"

" Yeah, of cour- Oh! I forgot about that Dattebayo!"

" Yea, I forgot about it too... but we have to use that in order to weaken him so when Madara arrives he won't be in the way when we seal the asshole"

Naruto nodded as he went into sage mode, which took less time than normally.

" Ok Naruto I want you to throw me at him and at the last second, you need to hit him with your hardest tenchique alright?"

" Ok Sasuke, Be careful Dattebayo"

" Hmph, Obito is no one we have to worry about so throw me now while the others are distracting him"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke with his kyubbi mode Hands and threw Sasuke as hard as he could toward Obito. Sasuke activated his mangekyou in order to distract Obito. Obito saw Sasuke coming at him and raised his hand with a black sphere in front of him. And in the second that Obito threw the ball, Naruto flashed behind him while Sasuke used his Mengekyo to forcibly stop Obito even for a second.

Naruto used the time to use his rasen shuriken on Obito's back, Naruto then used his speed to grab sasuke and get the hell out of range. Just a second later a huge explosion covered the area as Naruto used as much Chakra as he could into the rasenshuriken. In the midst of the smoke, Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side waiting to remove the chakra from Obito.

" Do you have enough chakra Naruto?"

" Yea, hold onto to me"

Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand and let Kuruma's chakra engulf as Naruto transformed into the nine tailed fox. As he did, the alliance's own chakra increased as the red chakra filled around them. As the smoke clears, an injured Obito sways on his feet but that is enough for everybody to pull at him. The alliance along with a few of the hokages pull the chakra from obito.

Sasuke and Naruto pull with all their strength, but Sasuke remembers something he has to tell Naruto.

" Naruto listen to me.."

" What wrong Sasuke? W-Were kinda in the middle of a really big tug o war!"

Naruto gritted through his teeth but in the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke's face set in deep seriousness.

" Naruto when I tell you to close your eye's, please close them alright?"

" What! What do you mean? Why would I ne-!"

" Just listen Naruto! Please! I have given you my everything so please when I say it, close them. Please"

Naruto's eye's widened as Sasuke was on the verge of tears, Naruto swallowed heavily.

" Alright, I'll close them Sasuke. Just don't cry I can't stand it"

Sasuke smiled as he pecked Naruto's cheek. They finally pulled out the tailed beasts form Obito's body but it only got harder from there.

" Naruto Make sure to get obito's rinnegan! Or the Black Zetsu will get him first and revive Madara! Now go!"

" But where are you going!?"

" Im going to make sure Madara stays put so go get it and come get me!"

Naruto stood for a second and then nodded, he raced toward Obito while Sasuke ran toward where Madara was. Naruto saw that Obito was laying one the ground so he had to extract the eye quickly. Naruto landed to the side of his father and in front of Kakashi.

" Naruto what are you doing here!?"

" I need to do something dattebayo! Im sorry Obito this is going to hurt!"

Minato's and Kakashi's eye's widened as Naruto forcibly pulled Obito's right eye from his socket and a scream erupted from Obito.

" Naruto Why did you do that!?"

" Madara was going to use the rinnegan to revive himself! There's no time to explain I have to go!"

Naruto ran to where Sasuke's location was at hoping nothing happened. Naruto managed to find Sasuke and Madara, thankful that Madara was still not revived.

" Sasuke I have it! Now what!?"

" Ok keep it with you right now until I tell you but we need to seal him!"

" Hai!"

Naruto and Sasuke sent both their chakra into their hands, Narutos sun glowed while Sasuke's moon shined.

"You can not seal me I am immortal! You damn Brats!"

Naruto and Sasuke clasped hands and a light so powerful emitted that it blinded everyone else.

" SAGE OF SIX PATHS SEALING JUSTU!"

...

...


End file.
